Daddy Phil and Mommy Mel
by ilikehats2
Summary: When their agents are kidnapped and rescued two months later, Melinda May and Phil Coulson are charged with the task in taking care of their team. Unfortunately, these agents aren't the agents Phil and Mel knew, they were lab rats. To an experiment that has turned them into the scariest thing...kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting a d lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers.**

* * *

**Prologue **

It had been two months, two long horrible months since the two senior agents had seen the rest of their team. Coulson was pacing the lounge on the Bus, May was hidden in the cockpit, like usual. Except they had been stationed at the Hub for six weeks, waiting in anticipation for some lead.

How did this happen? How did Coulson and May end up alone on a quiet plane, with their trouble makers no where in sight?

_It was a sweltering August afternoon. The planes Air Conditioning was busted, so they had stationed themselves at a SHIELD air strip in Florida to get it repaired. The agents were told to leave the plane, as they couldn't live on it during the repairs. SHIELD graciously set them up in a local hotel, a hotel they had used many times over for under cover missions when it was called for. It was beachside, which Skye loved._

_They had not been there for two days when it all went south. Coulson, finally able to place his feet on hard ground, had taken Lola for a spin. You didn't seriously believe he trusted the agents working on his plane to not touch Lola did you? May had gone to check on the progress of the Bus, leaving with Coulson as her ride. When they departed, they were aware of the teams' plans. Skye had convinced FitzSimmons to join her at the pool, only convincing them because she said they could run an analyzes on the pool water afterwards. Despite being on break, FitzSimmons were willing to do even the simplest of tasks to keep their brains active. And Ward, wanting nothing to do with the crowds at the pool, had decided to take advantage of their location and was going to go for a jog. _

_May and Coulson had left their team just in the middle of eating breakfast. And returning at 4:15 PM, they came back to the hotel room being trashed. There were bullet holes in the wall, the furniture was turned over with shattered silverware covering the tiles and carpet. The Tv's screen was shattered and laying haphazardly on the floor. Skye's laptop laid upside down on the carpet, open. An I.C.E.R. laid crushed on the floor, surrounded by the shattered glass of a window. There was obviously a struggle, their teams cell phones laid shattered with the I.C.E.R. _

May had called the SHIELD air field while Coulson had called Hand. They packed up Skye's unbroken laptop, thank Thor, all the weapons that they had hidden in the room, the security tape and left. They didn't trust anything else, worried that they had tracers on them or sabotaged.

The little blood found on the carpet had been Ward's, and the moment the Bus was up and running May and Coulson had headed straight to the Hub on Hands orders. From there the investigation began. Whenever Hand or anyone there so much as hinted that the investigation would be stalled and delayed, Coulson was right on top of them.

They had no leads for 6 weeks and 4 days, everything led to dead ends. It was frustrating, for both of them. SHIELD's facial recognition app had identified one of the suspects in the video, Jonathan Nash. The others were masked, so it was impossible to track them. Immediately finding their suspect, they went looking for Jonathan Rivers, only for him to have disappeared completely off the face of the earth. They spent forever searching for him, and had spent a week interrogating him. He was the most stubborn son of a bitch May had ever met, until she couldn't take it anymore and bashed his face in twice as bad as she did Ian Quinn's.

Coulson had felt like a father figure to the younger agents, and now he knew exactly how a father felt when he lost his child for the first time in the mall or Disney Land. May on the other hand, despite being impossible to read, had felt worse than she did in Bahrain. May felt empty, she felt like she was missing something. She had no idea directly that it was link to their disappearance, she thought it was because she was no longer use to pure silence. She thought it was linked to Coulson's mood, as she had no idea how to help him.

Suddenly, the silence between them was broken by a phone ringing. For a moment, neither moved to answer it before Coulson turned it onto speaker phone.

"Coulson," He says, watching May as she entered the lounge.

"Coulson, it's Hand. Get to the Hub, we may have found your-"

"We're on our way!" Coulson interrupts, looking at May with pained relieve.

"Wait Coulson let me-" But Coulson had hung up, and the two agents had gone sprinting out of the plane.

* * *

Running through the Hub, Coulson and May immediately followed the line SHIELD doctors, agents and scientists. They tried to push through the crowd, as best as they could. But it was too thick, and May harshly shoved lower agents away clearing a small path for Coulson and herself. Coulson gasped, seeing a small streak of unmistakable light brown, curly hair.

"FITZ!" Coulson shouts, "FITZ! Let me through! Those are my agents!"

"Agent Coulson," Agent Hand's voice cut through the protests of other agents and stopped the two senior agents from following the doctors into the infirmary.

"You didn't let me finish on the phone Phil," Hand says.

"You can tell me after I've seen my agents," Coulson says, pushing his way to the infirmary hall window with May.

Both agents froze, laying on the cots were four individuals. But, they were small, and only one of them was awake. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and looked a lot like Ward. He was awfully skinny though, and was fighting the doctors. He looked about eleven years old, and laying in the cot to his left him, was a small, younger boy with unruly light brown hair. Left to the younger boy was a girl his age with light brown hair. And the smallest little one of all was on eldest boy's right, with long, unruly, dark brown hair.

"Those aren't my agents." Coulson says turning to Hand.

"You didn't let me explain Coulson," Hand says.

* * *

**Ehh, I couldn't resist or wait. ****If your confused, just PM me. But now, Agents Coulson and May have encountered the unexpected. Duh duh duh! **

**Ok, now for clarification, Ward is the oldest, then FitzSimmons, and finally little Skye. Please let me know if I should up the rating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting a d lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers.**

* * *

"Ok, explain!" Coulson was nearly shouting, waving his arms dramatically towards the infirmary window, "What...happened to my agents?!"

"When the SHIELD team infiltrated the facility, there was only one holding cell, John Garret's team searched every square inch of the facility. But they only found a handful of guards, scientists, and..."

"Those kids," Coulson finished with a whisper.

"I have a team still there, searching their computers for just about any hint or clue as to what had happened. And we have a handful of detained participants to interrogate about this," Hand says, "Coulson we're gonna get to the bottom of this."

"How do we know those children are..."May didn't finish the question, interrupted by the screaming coming from inside the infirmary. All three of them turned, seeing Ward fighting the doctors. He had managed to give one a bloody nose and was struggling. FitzSimmons and Skye had been awoken, Skye screaming at the top of her lungs, kicking at whoever tried to touch her while Fitz started to shake in fear and Simmons cried.

Not giving Hand a chance to say anything, Coulson ran into the chaos with May at his heels. None of the SHIELD doctors stopped until they saw Melinda May and quickly retreated to one side of the door. Even the children stopped, staring at the two with mixed looks of fear, curiosity, and anxiety. Ward was standing on the bed, staring at the two adults, looking down as May stared a bit harshly at him. Coulson walked over and gently touched the boys shoulders. Ward, in response, smacked Coulson's hand away.

"Grant.." Coulson says, the boy looking up at him a bit worriedly. But Coulson was not angry, which surprised the young boy, "Please calm down. No one here is going to hurt any of you. Please sit down and let the nice doctors take care of you?"

For a minute, Coulson was afraid he'd have to try a different approach, but Grant slowly crawled back under the blankets and nods. He glanced at the other little kids, who followed his lead and calmed down. The doctors slowly began to look over the children, ushering Coulson and May back into the hallway.

"They're your agents," Hand answers. She looked at them both, "However, we don't know what they remember or how this happened. Under these circumstances, I am going to arrange for Commander Hill to have a meeting with you both."

Coulson nods, May just looked at Hand, "And what do you suggest we do until then?" May asked.

"Child proof your plane?"

* * *

Commander Maria Hill had entered the Bus approximately four hours later. She had first been debrief by John Garret and Victoria Hand before being directed to the plane. Seeing her two old friends, Hill wished it was on better terms.

"Maria," May greeted shaking her hand as Coulson motioned for them to take a seat on the white couch. Coulson however, didn't say anything but looked at Maria waiting for her to get to the point.

"According to Agents Hand and Garett, the identities of Agents Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and Skye have been confirmed by the doctors. They have been aged 20 years younger and have no memory of being a SHIELD agent or their real childhood."

May and Coulson stared at Maria, each taking this is in through different view points. Coulson finally spoke up, "What happens now?"

"I'm glad you asked that Phil," Maria placed a folder down onto the table, sliding it to the two agents,"Luckily for us, we have protocols for this?"

Coulson glanced up from the file he was just beginning to read, May looking at it over his shoulder, "We have a protocol for when agents are unexplainably turned into children with no memories of their time in the agency or real childhood?"

"Not exactly, but it's a Failsafe protocol just incase we are dealing with children involved in the unknown events pertaining to an unknown group," Maria says.

May glanced up at Maria, "Hill, why does this say we are going to be Mr. and Mrs. Phillip and May Coulson?"

"For the time being you both need to pretend to be a married couple," Maria says, "Agents Ward, FitzSimmons and Skye will be your adoptive children. SHIELD will set you up with a house, mode of transportation, and an unlimited budget to cover the needs of the children and yourselves. Your covers will be in the file, Agent May you will be a Tai Chi and Karate instructor at the local community center while Agent Coulson you will be a marriage consultant. You'll need to maintain this cover for the entire duration of the investigation concerning everything related to this. Any questions?"

"Will we have any contact with SHIELD?" May asks, focusing her attention on Maria while Coulson focused on the file.

"Limited, you'll only have contact between me and occasionally Agents Hand or Director Fury, but limited. As far as the agency is concerned, those children were never agents and they don't exist." Maria says, "I don't want this getting out."

"You think it was an inside job?"

"I think it's very likely," Maria answers May, noticing that now she had Phil's attention, "It had to be for these people to find your team and take them out like they did."

Maria stood, nodding to them both, "I'm going to go check with the doctors on how long it will be until the children are released into your care. Use these cellphones incase of an emergency" Maria placed two flip cell phones on the table, "I suggest you both use this time to pack up everything and anything you want to bring with you, we will transfer the Bus to an airfield near your new place of residence but you will be taking another plane there so not rouse the children's suspicion. We don't want the children aware of the situation or it may make it worse."

With that, Maria Hill quickly greeted them both goodbye and left the Bus. May and Coulson looked at one another, May staring her superior right in the eye, "I'm keeping my maiden name."

* * *

**That is Chapter two. May and Coulson are going undercover! As for the children... They are definitely in for the adventure of a life time. Two chapters In one day :D I'm glad so many people enjoy this and are so receptive to it. Most likely because it's a Philinda like story isn't it? **

**Please review, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

"Mel are you absolutely sure you're ready for this?" Coulson asks, as they stand outside of the Hub's infirmary, staring at the sleeping children from inside.

It was ten thirty at night, the children seemed exhausted. It was rather surprising how light the injuries seemed to be. Skye and Jemma had only moderate bruising around the wrists, ankles, and shoulders, and showed no physical signs of sexual abuse or assault. Leo had bruises all around his legs and ankles along with a rather nasty cut along his right knee that was a tiny bit infected. It was lucky that the doctors got to him when they did, they were able to prevent it from seriously affecting his health. Grant however got the worst of it. He had a split lip, a black eye, a nasty cut along the side of his arms and nasty bruises along his back and sides.

"I'm sure Phil," Coulson and May had came to check up on them, truly worried and wanted to explain right away about what was happening now. The kids had had blood samples taken and were going to be released into their care tomorrow morning.

Entering the infirmary, dark brown eyes bolted open, staring at Coulson and May nervously. His eyes flashed quickly to Skye then to Leo and Jemma as he sat up. Coulson gave him an easy smile walking over and dragged a chair over to Grant. He took a seat at the boys side, while May completely froze. She was so use to seeing Grant Ward, specialist, someone who didn't let his emotions be known or get in the way. Now, she saw a small boy who was scared and only wanted to protect the younger kids. A small sixth grader. She hadn't expected that.

"Hello Grant, you remember me from earlier?" Coulson starts, talking calmly and softly, to not wake the other children. Grant gave him a nod, so he continued, "My name is Phil Coulson, I don't believe you quite remember me, the doctors say you kids are having trouble with what happened before the whole scary mess."

"that's right sir," Grant says softly, looking at Coulson's tie.

Coulson gave him an empathic, understanding expression, "You don't need to call me sir Grant. You can call me Mr. Coulson if you feel better with that though or Phil. Would you like that?"

Grant was suddenly staring at May, the tall, brooding, Asian woman making the eleven year old look at her with apprehension. Coulson followed his gaze, towards the agent in frozen in shock. He smiles, answering Grant's question before he can say anything, "Grant, this is Melinda May. Melinda is a very close friend of mine and my wife."

Coulson had expected it to be harder to say those words. It wasn't exactly easy, but there felt like something fit with that word. Grant leaned in close to whisper in his ear, making Coulson answer in the same fashion, "She wanted to keep her maiden name. I like it much better than Melinda Coulson as well, don't you?"

"Why is she standing there?" Grant whispers nervously.

Coulson looked at Grant, quickly looking for a sign that he was gonna get scared and violent like earlier before speaking, "She's always been a very quiet person. She cares about you guys very much and when we lost you, she felt so helpless and she's so shocked and relief to finally see you all again. Do you understand?"

Grant nods before asking, "Mr. Coulson? What's gonna happen now? To us?" He motioned his hands over to the younger kids.

"Well, let's see," Coulson says, pretending to ponder the question, "Tomorrow morning you kids are gonna be released into our care, we're gonna take you home with us, and then live as one big family. How's that sound?"

"That sounds nice," He agrees "Did you adopt us?"

"Yes, we adopted you kids a while ago, but before we could go and bring you each home this terrible thing happened. But Melinda and I are gonna take care of you, ok?"

Grant nods again, "Ok."

Coulson smiled at him and gently pushed on his shoulders to lie back in bed and sleep, "Go back to sleep Grant, it's late."

Grant nods, slowly closing his eyes. However Coulson wasn't fooled, he saw how tense Grant was. It was a tactic he was using to protect the other kids, so if someone came in he would be ready to defend them. How long did it take an eleven year old to learn this technique? How long has Grant been using it?

_'Don't worry Grant, you won't need to do this anymore. Mel and I will keep you safe' _Coulson thinks quietly to himself before standing. Hearing Coulson walking away and towards the door, Grant seemed to relax just a little bit. Coulson motioned for May to come and they quietly closed the door.

"You were ready huh?" Coulson asks, stepping away from the door so the kids didn't have a single chance of hearing him.

May didn't answer, not sure how to explain it to her superior. The look she saw in Grant's face was something shocking, something she couldn't shake. May couldn't explain, she just couldn't, so she sent Coulson a look to tell him to drop it and headed down the hall.

* * *

**Ok. Wow I'm getting a lot of favorites and follows. If this was twitter this be... Well it certainly be just as cool.**

**Ok, now, if you guys are Philinda fans, I ask that you don't get too excited about Phil and May possibly making out a lot in the story. I see their relationship as something that's special through the little things, through their bond and how they can read each other. I mean, it's obvious that they have something special, whether it's romance or a really strong bond as friends. **

**Also, the bed room set up for them. I am unsure what would be better, a three bedroom house where Mel and Phil share the master bedroom, the girls share a room and the boys share a room. Or a house with a master bedroom, the girls share a room but the boys get their own. **

**Please tell me what you think is best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

Coulson glanced into the rear view mirror to check up on the children, May sitting in the drivers seat as she pulled off the main road. Staring back at him was eleven year old Grant sitting directly behind his seat. A small little aisle separated Grant from Skye, who was sitting quietly behind May. Of course, don't let Skye's innocent act fool you, she had spent around four hours kicking at May's seat, both in the car and on a plane. Leo and Jemma sat in the seats behind Grant and Skye, Jemma sitting in the middle seat with Leo hidden behind Grant's chair.

They were all staring back at him, still in their hospital tshirts and sweats from the Hub. Maria had offered Coulson and May to hitch a ride with her on her jet, so the two senior agents entered the infirmary at three am, woke up Grant and carried the half sleeping trio out to the airstrip, with Grant following closely. It was a three and a half hour plane ride, minus turbulence and the kids had been asleep for most of it thankfully. Of course, they had some sleeping sedatives to keep the kids fast asleep and unaware of the SHIELD plane they were on. They had switched to a real, commercial plane and then into the Honda Odyssey. The plane ride was four hours, and they had spent three hours on the high way.

"We're almost there," Coulson says. He studied their appearances once again, Jemma and Skye's hair was so unkept and messy it was a bit embarrassing to say the least, both girls wearing dark grey sweat pants and baggy grey t-shirts. Leo and Grant looked disheveled, the younger boy dozing in and out of naps when he and Jemma weren't talking science. Leo was wearing navy colored sweats and a dark grey baggy t-shirt. Grant seemed to be the only one wearing clothes at least his size, wearing a dark navy shirt and dark grey sweat pants. They all looked like they just came out of the Navy.

"Promise?" Leo asks.

Coulson nods, "I promise."

"Can we turn on the radio?" Skye piped up, seeing that it was safe to talk. After May nearly blew up she wasn't so sure. But it made Coulson smiled as Leo and Jemma nodded and agreed, it was the most they had said to him all day.

"Sure," Coulson says, glancing briefly at May for silent permission. She briefly glanced at him, rolling her eyes at him like he was a child. Coulson grinned and turned the radio, looking for an appropriate station. The kids were thankful that he didn't chose rap or classical music, even if he felt lethargic at the sound of the cello.

The reaction in Skye was immediate, the four year old was dancing in her seat. Leo and Jemma giggled at Skye, watching her amused. Grant glanced at the youngest child, rolling his eyes but he was tapping his foot and bopping his head. Taylor Swift was blaring on the radio, Skye's voice joining in.

"Till you put me down, I knew you were trouble when you walked in..." Skye's four year old voice was something else, and she turned to look at Jemma, "Jemma sing with me!"

Skye urged her, "I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" But the six year old shook her head at Skye, Jemma was so shy. But that didn't phase Skye as she sang the chorus, "I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me..."

May shot Coulson a look, "It was so quiet..." She whispered, as Coulson chuckled.

"We needed an ice breaker," He whispered glancing back at the kids. They seemed to be having a lot more fun now. They were able to make it through two more songs before May pulled up in a driveway. Coulson looked up at the house Hill had picked for them, slowly unbuckling.

The driveway, along with the garage was on the left side of the house. The driveway was two cars wide, and four cars long, with more than enough space to put between them so they aren't bumper to bumper or in the street. There was a garage shaped like a pentagons, the base and the two sides connected directly to it were roughly equal length, with the triangular lines longer, defined by the little roofing sticking out over it. Two obtuse triangles however rested along the top of the pentagon, connecting and forming more roofing. In the dead center over the garage half and on the second floor was a simple two pane, rectangular window. The driveway was connected to a stone path which led straight to the front porch.

It was exactly three steps, with white railings around the side of the steps and porch that went to Coulsons waist in height at most. There were two pillars on the left side of the porch and three on the right, starting off as stone and then turning white once they got above the railing. Above the porch was a roof awning, completely covering it and directly across the stairs was a dark red mahogany door. Surrounding the door was thick glass tiles that distorted and blurred people's images only slightly, they were the same size and rectangular shape of bathroom tiles, surrounding all three sides of the door. There was a large window to the right of the door and a smaller window to the left of it.

Exactly over the door, separated by the roof awning was a bulge construct similar to the garage, a simple pentagon shape with the roofing on the top, that had in the middle of it three congruent rectangle window panes that went side by side. To the left of that construct was a small tiny square window, while to the right of it were three window panes side by side, the middle one twice as wide as it's end panes. A tall red chimney rested along the right side of the house, the house itself was light grey with a dark grey roofing.

"Wow..." The kids stared at it amazed, unaware of the adults getting out to come help them.

"Your loft is beautiful!" Jemma says, "Do we really get to live here?"

"You betcha," Coulson says, "Come on, let's go check it out"

* * *

**I'm sorry if the house description got a bit boring. I just want to make sure you guys know as much as you can. I found it on google images and it's just perfect for the little Family! I realized I probably don't need to do it, but I just can't help it. I have to act like I'm seeing it on the show. **

**I used Steve Wilko's Connecticut house on celebrity detective dot com. Incase you wanna get a visual image. Sorry I can't get the link on here for you guys. **

**I think Hill has good taste. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

To the kids, the inside of the house looked as magical as the front. Immediately after the door opened, the ankle biters had scattered, Grant running after Leo who made a mad dash for the bathroom. Jemma disappeared around the corner, while Skye immediately ran into the room to the right of the front door, the living room. Skye smiled, jumping on the couch with a laugh, while the sounds of protests echoed through the house. Coulson and May looked at one another, before running after the kids. Jemma had managed to climb onto the counter looking through the cupboards for snacks. Before either of them could take a step towards Jemma they heard Leo and Grant from the bathroom.

"Oh boy," Coulson says hurrying to the bathroom, while May went to catch Jemma before she had a chance to fall.

Coulson walked in to see the toilet covered on the ground, Leo standing on the closed toilet seat while Grant held him around the waist restraining him. Obviously, Leo wanted to explore how a toilet worked, but Grant had quickly stopped him before he could touch anything.

"Whoa..." He says, lifting Leo into his arms and placed him on the ground, "We don't wanna go playing in there Leo." Coulson lifted the lid and placed it back. He then led the two out of the bathroom and into the living room. He quickly grabbed Skye while she was jumping and sitting her down with a chuckle. May entered not a moment later with Jemma in her arms.

"Ok, huddle up," Coulson says, the kids all leaning forward to listen as a smile crept onto his face, "Ok, now including mine and mommy's room, there are three bedrooms in the house. Which means everyone's gonna have to share, Grant and Leo get a room, and Jemma and Skye get a room ok?"

He got four nods, so he continued, "Come on, lets go check out the bedrooms."

Coulson led the kids upstairs, leaving May downstairs to call Hill quickly. Coulson showed them each room, going all with the door despite not knowing where any of these bedrooms were. He showed them the bathroom and the master bedroom with interest, letting the kids poke their heads in to explore.

The first kid bedroom they entered had two beds, one bed pressed up long ways against the wall, parallel to the door and pressed up to the right wall. The second bed was pressed up against the left wall, perpendicular to the door wall. On the opposite side of the room was the window, letting in clear early afternoon light in. It had one of those cushion bench things in front of it, allowing people to lay there and stare out the window all day. The carpet was a light blue, and the walls were covered in a wallpaper with thing pastel colored lines.

"This is the girls room" Coulson says, Jemma and Skye running into the room and grabbed for a twin bed. Both had identical pastel purple floral designed bedsheets with white wooden bed frames. Jemma took the bed parallel to the door, while Skye took the second bed, jumping on top of it with a smile. Coulson opened the bedroom door slightly diagonally across from the girls room.

It was about equal size to the girls room, with dark green carpet and dark pale green wallpaper with darker green animal silhouettes. The twin beds were at the far side of the room, with dark brown wooden frames and blue plaid bed sheets. They were perpendicular to the wall, with a medium length low table under the window and between the beds. Leo and Grant ran over to the beds, Leo taking the left bed and Grant taking the right one.

"These are ours?" Leo asked.

"Yep," Coulson says, looking up to see May entering the hallway. She looked between the two room, studying them quickly.

"I'm running out to get a late lunch for everyone, since Jemma was hungry earlier. What does everyone want?"

The kids were silent, causing Mel and Phil to worry, were the kids taken off guard by the privilege to choose? They looked at each other concerned. But then Skye and Jemma walked over to Mel.

"Can we get chicken nuggets?" Skye asked, watching Mel in amazement. It dawned onto Coulson that they and never heard such a long sentence leave May's mouth and smiled.

"Yeah? Can we please get chicken nuggets Mel?" Grant asked, Leo nodding. May looked at the kids and nods.

"Ok," May says, "Don't trash the house while I'm gone."

"No promises!" Coulson joking called towards her leaving form before turning to the kids with a smile.

* * *

It was six thirty when everyone had finished their dinner of pizza. Ordering pizza, Leo and Jemma were rather amazed by the circular, saucy convection. Grant and Skye had looked at it like it was a gift from the heavens. But in the end, Skye and Leo had pizza sauce all over their little faces, Jemma had gotten stains on her shirt and pants, and Grant had spilled his soda all over his pants. They were a little worse for wears and in desperate need need for a bath.

However, at 6:45 when the idea was proposed, all children under the age of seven had suddenly become scarce. Coulson sighed, having sent Grant upstairs to take a shower while May went searching for the little rug rats. Coulson had luckily stolen a few pairs of hospital scrubs from the Hub and left the clothes on the sink for Grant.

Unfortunately for May and Coulson, whenever they set one child down, they would run off the moment they turned their back. At 7:00, with both girls screaming and throwing fits, May forcibly gave Skye and Jemma a bath. Both girl protested at first, but then Jemma started to calm down. While May spent most of the time holding Skye down and trying to scrub her down with a bar of soap, Jemma washed herself with the soap. While Jemma was a perfect Angel when it came to washing her hair, Skye was a fighter, constantly getting shampoo in her eyes. Jemma was out of the tub after fifteen minutes, while Skye continued her fight. She screamed, splash and threatened to jam the soap down her throat. May, furious and long done with Skye's attitude had pulled her from the tub, as clean as she was gonna get with her constant fighting. She drained the water, leaving the bathroom for Coulson and Leo, and dragged the two girls to their bedroom.

"Ow ow OW!" Skye screeched, moving to slap and hit May as she ran the comb through the child's untamable knotted hair.

"Skye! Sit still!" May says, grabbing the young girl before she could run off and delay the inevitable. She took her legs, and wrapped them around the small girls waist to trap her. But that didn't stop her from trying to pry them off and hit May.

"LET GO!" Skye screamed, "STOP I'M DONE!"

May held her down, unaware of Jemma beginning to cry and crawl into a tiny ball on her bed. May held Skye dragging the comb through a nasty knot through her hair. She had chosen to do Jemma first, because Jemma had been more or less a perfect little obedient Angel and didn't throw a tantrum during this. Skye on the other hand, was the devils monster.

"STOP!" Skye screeched at the top of her lungs, "GRANT!"

"Hold still," Skye shook her head, Grant running in right as Skye screamed in pain.

"IT HURTS!" Skye screamed with tears in her eyes. Grant ran over to try and get to Skye but May looked at Grant, with a cold look. He stopped in his tracks, as May finished the last of the knot. Just as she let Skye go, the child ran into Grants arms crying her head off.

"Whats with all the screaming?" Coulson asked as he entered the room, Leo following close behind.

"Trying to comb Skye's hair out" May says. She blinked, looking around to see Grant staring at May, shielding Skye with his body while Leo scurried on up the bed to hug and cradle Jemma. The older woman blinked, seeing reflections of fear and hurt in their eyes. Feeling a small pain in her heart, May hurried out of the room, and into the master bedroom.

Coulson watched her go and kneeled down to Grant's height, "I'll be right back ok? Keep an eye on everything."

Coulson then left the girls room, entering the master bedroom. Sitting on the far side of the bed, May was hunched over. She was sitting cross legged, hair draping her face as she took deep breathes. Coulson quietly closed the door, making his way next to her and gently held her shoulders in an embrace.

"Mel? Mel, are you ok?" He asks. He felt her shake slightly, but not as a sign of crying. It was a sign to show that she was listening and turning to look at him. His hands slowly slid to hold her arms. Even without the skin tight SHIELD sanctioned suit he could feel the muscles under his calloused fingers.

"Why do kids have to be so difficult Phil?" May asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Mel, it's going to get better. I promise," Coulson says, "We just gotta get use to this, change our habits and readjust."

"What if it doesn't? I don't know how to be a mother, how can I pretend to be a loving mother?" She asks. Coulson rubbed her arms, looking at her. These past two months had done a number on them both, Coulson had developed a short temper and May's cold demeanor had started to chip and crack. They had been leaning into each other for comfort. So now, it wasn't exactly odd for Melinda May to emotionally break down a bit like this, atleast it wasn't for Coulson.

"We'll do this together. When life throws you a curve ball you just gotta roll with it Mel. We're gonna do this together ok? Just like the old days right?"

May nods, "Just like the old days."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long chapter, and I'm sorry if I'm focusing a lot more on this than my other stories. But I want to get to the light hearted stuff, because I think I unintentionally made this a bit heavy but I'm rolling with it. And, I had to add this Melinda and Phil moment. I know it seems a bit out of character for May to be acting like this, but do you expect her to be keeping a calm composure after what happened with Skye and the kids looking at her like that? May has a heart! **

**And thank you for all the follows guys, I feel like I'm going over my head with how popular this is getting. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, May was slightly taken aback by her surroundings; by the TV staring back at her on top of the large but low dark red mahogany dresser. She was slightly taken aback by the crimson, almost cranberry red walls and by the soft sunlight filtering through her room as the first signs of dawn. Slightly startled, May did a quick check list to see if she was restraint, only to feel nothing but heavy, warm blankets weighing down on her and her pajamas. May slowly looked around, her eyes immediately locking to the lump laying next to her. For the briefest of moments, she panicked before the figure turned over. May sighed in relief as everything from yesterday came back to her. She relaxed, feeling much better now that she knew it was Coulson.

May turned over, looking to see the time, 5:54. _Wow, _She thinks, _Im usually awake at 5. But its nearly six. _May sighed, feeling the mattress. She glanced over, coming eye to eye with Coulson.

"Morning," She greeted.

"It wasn't just a dream," He sat up a bit, looking over at her. She nods, leaning against the pillows.

"We're gonna have to get use to it," Coulson says, covering a yawn as he looked over at May, "The kids are still asleep, which leaves us some alone time."

May just nods silently, watching as Coulson moved closer to her. Their legs were just grazing one another underneath the heavy chocolate brown comforter, the king sized bed felt like it was spreading for miles away from them.

"We need to go shopping today," Coulson says, breaking the veil of silence between them.

"For us? Or the kids?" May asked, eyes taking in where the bedroom door and windows were located.

"Both," Coulson says. May scowled, clearly not pleased but he was right. All he had was suits and all she had were her skin tight shield sanctioned suits. Unless they wanted to be suspicious, it wasn't gonna cut it. Plus the kids had no clothes, and now that May thought about it, they had no food. They were lucky enough to get a fully furniture house, it was just not fully stocked with food.

"Ok.." May ran a hand through her hair, "This is gonna be a nightmare."

"We'll be fine Mel," Coulson says reassuringly, "One step at a time."

"One step at a time," May repeats, "One step at a time."

Coulson smiled, he didn't know why but seeing May trying to adjust and needing that reminder now and then for help... He couldn't explain the feeling but it wasn't superiority or pride in seeing her struggle a bit, but it was this open, warm feeling that reminded him of the good old days when they were SO and rookie. It was maybe that same feeling he use to get back then whenever she made him laugh during training. He looked straight ahead at the tv, turning on the news.

"Let's talk about breakfast plans," Coulson says, "Any ideas?"

"Only Dunkin Donuts," May says, Coulson looking at her a bit surprised. She elaborated, "It's the closest, I noticed it on the drive here."

* * *

At seven fifty-five, Coulson and May were chilling down stairs, both fresh and clean from a shower. May was wearing tight black pants that was made of what pulled off as a legging like material, a dark grey tank top and a black leather jacket. It was actually Ward's but May took it, by accident of course. It got mixed up in the bins. Coulson was wearing a pair of jeans, the looked suspiciously well kept and a white under shirt. Both were down stairs in the kitchen, sipping their coffee as they made plans for their mall trip. They were passing the note pad and pen back and forth, their dunkin donuts coffee in hand.

"We'll need tea, for Jemma and Leo." May say. "If they remember that they like it."

Coulson nods accepting the pad and pen, before placing his cappuccino down and writing. They had a good system, whoever had the pad and paper would write down the others idea. A little spread sat at the table, things still wrapped in an attempt to keep warm. Coulson had gotten a few chocolate chip muffins, a few blueberry muffins, a couple cinnamon raisin and plain bagels, six orders of hashbrowns, the two coffees, an Oreo vanilla bean coolata, watermelon coolata, strawberry coolata, and orange coolata. May had chastised him that most of it was gonna go to waste.

As May took the list, she heard the footsteps as two of the kids came downstairs. Judging by how they were polite and orderly May already had a guess as to who they were.

"Phil? Melinda?" Grant called, trying to not wake up the other sleeping kids.

"In the kitchen," Coulson called, footsteps answering him as Grant and Jemma came into the kitchen. They looked at the breakfast spread on the table, both their stomachs growling in response. Coulson smiled, motioning them forward, "Come on my hungry rug rats."

Grant took a seat across from May, while Jemma dragged the nearest side seat closer to Coulson. She looked at Coulson, then at the food before back again. She seemed to be thinking before she spoke, "May I please have a blueberry muffin?"

Coulson smiled, placing the delicious bakery treat on Jemma's plate. The girl smiled at it as he reached over for the hash browns, "Would you like some hash browns?"

"Yes please!" Jemma says graciously accepting them onto her plate, "Thank you daddy!"

Coulson smiled, rather surprised by her relative quickness to fully accept him as her father. But it was more surprising to him at how wonderful it felt. So this was what it was like to have a child, and to hear them fully call out to you with that word. He placed the watermelon coolata in front of her. He had figured it out which of them would like which drink, and as May handed Grant the orange coolata, Grant eyed the food.

"May I please have a plain toasted cream cheese bagel?" Grant asked.

May nods, reaching over and procuring the desired breakfast for the eldest child. He thanked her graciously as she added hash browns. She watched as Coulson reached for a cinnamon and raisin bagel, taking a bite from it. Jemma looked at her confused, staring at May's empty plate.

"Mummy not hungry?" Jemma asked, taking off a piece of her muffin and held it out, "Mummy share?"

May looked over at Jemma, her tiny hands holding out a piece for her. May softly smiled, reaching out and taking it, "Thank you Jemma.." May says before taking a bite. The muffin was delicious, but she was in a bit of a daze at Jemma calling her mummy. Did she really feel that way about May? May decided to push that aside and dwell on it later.

"What's that?" Grant asked pointing to the list as May reached and grabbed her own plain bagel. She took a bite, watching carefully to make sure she didn't get mouth fills of just vegetable cream cheese.

"A list," May says after swallowing her mouthful and drinking her coffee.

"We need to go shopping, for clothes and foods," Coulson says, looking at the kids, "You guys got any ideas of what we will need?"

"Puzzles!" Jemma all but shouted excitedly, "Please daddy, may we please get puzzles? Leo and I love puzzles!"

Coulson nearly laughed at how excited she was, nodding, "Ok, ok, we'll get some puzzles. Grant? Any suggestions?"

Grant had to think for a moment, what did he want? He didn't really need much anymore, so de they're going to get clothes, he has food in front of him and a warm bed up stairs. What else did he or the others need?

"I don't know..." Grant says, "Books?"

"Ooh ya!" Jemma exclaimed happily, "Thats a genieous idea Grant!"

Coulson smiled, Grant was such a book worm, "Books, gotcha," He started to write it down, glancing at Jemma, "It's Genius Jemma, a Genie grants wishes, but they're not as polite as geniuses."

Jemma nods in understanding as Grant smiled, popping a hash brown into his mouth when heavy footfalls attack the staircase. It was a true sign that all the kids were now awake.

"Jemma?" Skye called while Leo called out Mum and Dad.

"In the kitchen with mummy and daddy Leo!" Jemma called, eating her muffin.

Leo came skidding into the kitchen, nearly running into May's chair before she held an arm out to catch him, with Skye behind him. Skye immediately ran to the side chair that laid between Grant and May sitting on her knees so she could fully reach and see her food. May handed her the Oreo Vanilla Bean coolata and some hash browns as Skye pointed to the chocolate chip muffin. However, May waited and pretended she didn't understand the request.

Finally, Leo spoke up, he had taken the seat across from Coulson and next to Grant and moved it, so it was closer to Jemma. Coulson had given him the strawberry and some hash browns as well.

"Mum, will you pass me a chocolate chip muffin? And half a cinnamon raisin bagel please?" Leo asked.

May nods, "Here," She handed him first the muffin, "Do you want any with cream cheese?"

Leo made a face and shook his head no, "No thank you!"

May nods, giving him the top half of the bagel and kept the bottom one for later. She received a cheery thank you before he started to dig in. She watched briefly as immediately, with a mouth full of bagel, Leo and Jemma were sharing each others drinks and chunks of their muffins. It was adorable. May then glanced over at Skye. Instead of expecting her to ask, she saw Skye attempting to climb the table. Quick to stop her, May held up a chocolate chip muffin. Skye reached out for it.

"Please and Thank you?" Accepting that, May placed the muffin on her plate. Skye smiled, taking one sip of her coolate and looked at May and Coulson.

"Yummy!" She says drinking some more before going through her muffin hungrily.

May and Coulson glanced at each child in turn. Leo and Jemma were sharing drinks, the bagel top and occasionally the muffins in pieces. They were talking to each other, in a very inside voice about blueberries and train mechanics, how they got on those topics neither adult was sure. Grant was eating quietly, eating most of his bagel and eyeing the same blueberry muffin Coulson was. Coulson smiled at Grant.

"You wanna share it?" He asked Grant getting a nod. Coulson took out a butter knife, "Do you like the top of the bottom?"

"The top!" Coulson smiled and cut it. It was fortunate because Coulson loved the bottom of muffins. Handing the top to Grant, he began to eat his muffin bottom. Grant placed the muffin top aside taking a small bite for taste and then continued to eat.

The eyes then turned to Skye who was constantly transitioning between her drink, the hash browns, and muffin had managed to smear a but of chocolate onto her cheek on between 10 seconds to 2 minutes. Coulson chuckled, getting up to wipe her face clean with a napkin. Skye tried to turn away but Coulson, for a man his age, was quicker. May leaned back, chewing a bite of her bagel and snatching some of Coulson's blueberry muffin bottom. Just as she swallowed her bagel and placed it in, the casual semi silence was interrupted by Leo.

"Dad! Mum took some of your muffin!" Leo says, his mouth slightly full from a hash brown. Coulson turned sending a fake glare in May's direction before he goes to reclaim his seat.

May however cooly smirked, raising an eyebrow at his own gesture before drinking her coffee. She could definitely get use to mornings and breakfasts like this.

* * *

**Why must I write such a long chapter, in the morning about Breakfast when I want breakfast? :( I was not thinking logically for this. But oh well... I was planning for this to be the shopping chapter, but it's the breakfast chapter! Oh well. If this chapter makes you as hungry as I am... I know your pain. **

**However, for everyone who is reading this, I need you to post a review. If your not the kind of people who do that, post a review telling me. But I need an idea of something that can go wrong on the shopping trip. Not like the kids running off and getting lost in the stores but more like...creative ideas. Please... I need some inspiration now and then! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

Driving to Target was much easier now that Coulson and May could entertain the kids with the radio. It mostly kept Skye from kicking May's seat, which she greatly appreciated. Just as they began to pull into the parking lot, Skye was singing Applause, with Jemma and Leo smiling at her. May parked the car and as the engine and radio died, Coulson turned to the kids.

"Ok, before we go inside, there are some rules," Coulson says, "No one is allowed to run off somewhere else without me or Mel. Everyone is to be on their best behavior and to be very careful about not getting lost. If you do however get lost find someone who works there and tell them your lost. They'll help you find us."

All the kids nod, slowly unbuckling before they all climbed out of the car. May immediately takes Jemma and Leo's hands while Grant takes Skye's hand and then Coulson's. Making their way through the store, the adults carefully avoiding the big red cement spheres on the parking lot. Once inside. Coulson and May grabbed one cart and watched the kids pair up. Grant took hold of Leo's hand, Leo took hold of Jemma's hand and Jemma took hold of Skye. A long chain of children, with Grant attaching himself to Coulson.

"I suggest we do clothes first," Coulson says as he walked after May, "Preferably the children first."

The kids were dressed in a third pair of hospital scrubs, with navy blue or dark pants and grey shirts. It was better to spot them that way, atleast that was what Coulson claimed. They couldn't dress like that forever though. So May proceeded towards the children clothes aisle, holding her breathe.

* * *

May leaned her head back as she sat in the changing room, with Skye first. May had anticipated the four year old to be troublesome and refuse everything, but Skye managed to surprise her. Skye had been attracted to the jeans, the graphic T-shirts and nothing girly. She picked very few skirts, only picking them if they weren't sparkly, were a dark color. And she wouldn't wear them unless she had black leggings with them. Jemma sat on the bench watching Skye mix and match with a smile.

"Ok Skye.." May sighed and took the clothes that Skye had approved of, "Im going to place these in the carriage, but then you need to try on the dress." May had told them both that they needed to get one dress just in case they had to go somewhere fancy.

Skye's smile frown, looking over at the ruby red dress. It's skirt was slightly puffy with shoulder straps and a little belt around her waist that had a red little rose planted right in the center. Skye and Jemma were not what May expected Jemma was so picky with her clothes, wanting to look professional like an adult, while Skye had swarmed the racks like a tornado. Jemma had easily picked out one dress while Skye totally turned the other direction. Jemma had picked a lovely princess like dress with a slightly fluffy skirt that was white but the side fabric on the top, the shoulder lace and the top half ruffles were a beige like color. It looked rather nice on the Brit, and the red dress looked beautiful on Skye when she tried it on.

"Skye you look lovely!" Jemma smiled, "Right Mummy?"

May nods, "She looks like a princess."

Skye pouts, "I don't wanna be a princess though."

May sighed, leaning down and helped Skye redress into the clothes that she entered the store in, "No one says you have to be, but you did look lovely in that. Your Prince Charming will definitely fall in love with you in that. Both of you."

They smile, Skye taking Jemma's hand and leading her out of the stall and towards the carriage, "Hurry up Mel! We gotta go get Jemma pretty clothes!"

Skye had practically dragged Jemma across the entire aisle and showed her all the science shirts she found. May held them up to Jemma more then confident that they'll fit without a check, helping them get several shirts with fish skeletons and beakers full of chemicals. Skye's two favorites for Jemma was this white tshirt with a DNA helix along the top horizontally with it under blue saying "Checks itself before it wrecks itself." And the second was black that said "Stand back I'm going to try science" with a stick figure in the middle. They were able to convince Jemma to get some nice jeans and leggings with the shirts.

Suddenly, a pair of arms attached themselves to May's left calf. Turning, she saw Leo smiling up at her and clinging to her. Coulson and Grant stood, the latter helping Jemma and Skye look through socks.

"Mum! Mum look at the shirt Dad found!" Leo says, Coulson holding a grayish shirt that said, "Future Engineering Genius." May stared at it, going through the clothes and looking at all the robot designs, khakis and jeans for Leo.

"I couldn't help it," Coulson whispered, placing all the clothes he had collected with the girls clothes, "I got them some dress shirts and pants."

May nods, watching all the collections of socks, underwear, and clothes pile up. "I want to wash everything before they wear it."

Coulson nods noticing something, "Mel... Where are the pajamas?" The Asian woman facepalmed, causing Coulson to laugh.

"you start shopping for your own clothes, and I'll watch the kids." May nodded in agreement, turning and strutting off to the woman's aisles as Coulson turned.

"Come on kids, while Mel gets herself some clothes, let's go look at pajamas."

* * *

**I'm sorry I can't really fit the whole trip into a chapter, I feel like I'm running on and on. Don't worry :) **

**Thank you for the suggestions and reviews. The next chapter will come soon promise! I'm doing my best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

By the time Coulson and May got their clothes, the kids had gotten seven pairs of pajamas each. They ranged from princess nightgowns to Ironman footsies, because no one but Coulson wanted the Captain America pjs. But now, now was the dangerous task of searching for toys.

So, walking through the toys section, May and Coulson kept stiff postures as they watched the kids closely. Immediately though, Jemma and Leo ran ahead, going through the middle aisle where May and Coulson could see them. They were taking things off the shelves, which as the cart stopped next to them, May saw that they were puzzles. There were brain puzzles, robot puzzles, car puzzles, animal puzzles, however they didn't inspire much out of Leo. Instead he was pointing to the big box on the top shelve.

"Lego! Lego!" Leo smiled, "LEGO!"

Jemma looked up, understanding why Leo would like it, it meant he could build it with his bear hands. Jemma began searching through all the puzzles with excitement. Leo kept jumping up and down, up and down to Coulson. Coulson weighed the pros and cons, but decided Leo's happy face was worth stepping on a Lego. He placed it in the spot under the carriage, taking a few of the puzzles that Jemma really liked.

Coulson sighed, knowing he and May needed four eyes to watch the ankle biters turned to Grant, "Grant, so long as you stay in the toys section you can go look for more age appropriate toys."

Grant nods with a smile and starts to go look through another aisle, as Skye started to drag May over to look at the toys. Jemma and Leo turned to Coulson, Leo holding up a box with a Movie Donatello action figure in it while Jemma held up a Princess Anna dress.

"Wow..." Coulson smiled, "Ok put them in!"

He smiled, watching Leo and Jemma return to looking, grabbing a few coloring books and placing them in. As May followed Skye, Grant came over with a big smile. He held up a Leonardo combat gear from TMNT, a Zoomer Dino and, surprisingly, a Spiderman Grab and Glow Spider Sense night light.

"I found it for Leo. He doesn't like the dark very well." Grant says, "Please?"

Coulson smiled, "Grant that's very considerate of you. Go ahead?" Grant placed them in. And for a few minutes, this went in a steady precession, the kids searching for things and the adults approving it. May had disappeared into the electronics section, returning with something called Disney Infinity, with the Marvel pack including Black Widow, IronMan and Thor. May had also grabbed Captain America, the starter pack and a Nintendo Wii U. She also got something called Skylanders and got that started pack, Rise of the Guardians, and Mario Kart 8.

Skye had a big smile on her face, carrying over an IronMan action figure, a baby doll and a couple stuff animals. Skye, Jemma and Leo had got things that they could play with on their own but also share. Grant helped them while also getting his own stuff such as Battle ship and other board games.

"Ok..." Coulson says, "Now that we got All the clothes and toys, let's go get some food."

* * *

It was not easy getting the kids to leave the toy aisle. There was whining and protests, they only were able to leave because May threatened the kids that they'd go home with nothing.

But, as they shifted through the aisles, getting different kinds of pasta, May immediately saw that only Grant was interested. They were all briefly interested in picking out jello packets and some baking mixes. But, it was obvious that they were bored.

"Why don't you take them to go look at some books or movies Phil?" May says, her back was totally turned away from the kids, but she could feel Grant smiling in excitement at the idea of books.

"They don't have a big selection," Coulson says, "Mostly stuff for Skye."

"Then take them to Barnes and Nobles next door. It shouldn't take you long, you can text me and I'll meet you at the snacks aisle," May says, "What do you all..."

May turned around to see none of the kids there, and looked at Phil. She quickly hardened her features to hide her rising fear and started to look around. Coulson frowns, suddenly seeing a spray two aisles away, both agents sprinting towards it, dragging the cart behind them.

Entering the aisle, they immediately saw Grant holding a confiscated open package of mentos and a few opened and empty bottles of root beer soda. Leo and Jemma were in the midst of reaching for them while Skye blew into an empty bottle to make the jug sound. Immediately the two adults took the kids and quickly left the messy aisle discretely, Coulson taking all the kids.

"We're sorry Dad but Jemma had this hypothesis and I said that it wouldn't work-" Leo starts.

"We were trying science!" Jemma insisted, struggling from Coulson's grip scared out of her mind and ready to cry, "Please please don't punish us! Please we'll be good!"

May froze in a moment, but kneeled down and took the science duo into her arms and stared at them, "It's ok, everyone makes a few mistakes. We aren't gonna hurt you like those people remember?" She gets a nod before continuing, "You scared Phil and I a bit badly ok? Next time tell us ok?"

Jemma and Leo nod, both hugging May tightly in their arms. She stiffened briefly but rubbed their backs in return. As they pulled back, she looked at them, "Now go with the others to the book store ok? And when you all get back we can pick out snacks for you kids then head home ok?"

They nod, hugging her again before going to Coulson and taking his hands. May watched the kids head for the door, to go to the book store next door, she smiled a bit before turning to go continue the shopping.

* * *

Coulson was relatively surprised by his children, they were all so polite and professional in the bookstore. If he had to find a reason he would think it was because of the earlier incident that didn't occur even ten minutes ago. Coulson looked at the kids, looked at the store and went to the little kids section with Skye. Jemma and Leo wanted to go with Grant and look at those books as well, so he let them go, telling them to meet him at the table display for the Hunger Games.

Skye, knowing she was gonna share with her big brother and sister, looked over the books with a critical eye. She picked out _Pete the Cat, Harold and the Purple Crayon, The Pigeon Needs a Bath, The Night before First Grade, The Night before Kindergarten, Peanut Butter and Cupcake, The Little Engine that Could, The Rainbow Fish, Good Night Gorilla, _and_ Five Little Monkeys Wash the Car. _

Coulson smiled at her pile of books, seeing she picked out at least one book for her brother(s) and sister to enjoy. He didn't know which of these titles Grant would greatly enjoy, but they weren't girly princess books so he would appreciate it. Glancing up, he sees his other kids coming over, arms full with books.

Grant was carrying all the _Harry Potter_ books, the entire _Percy Jackson_ series minus the _Heroes of Olympus _books, _Maniac Magee, The Lemonade War, Shiloh, Bridge to Terribitia, On My Honor, _and_ Rascal. _Following behind him were Jemma and Leo, big smiles on their faces.

Jemma was holding _Scientist Through the Ages, Spectrum Science Grade 6 and 7, A Black Hole is Not a Hole, _and_ the Everything Kids Magical Science Experiments. _Leo was holding _Robotics: Discover the Science, The Way Science Works, Awesome Experiments in Force and Motion, Why is Milk White & 200 other Curious Chemistry Questions, _and _Monkeys_.

"We good to go?" Coulson asks, looking at the books his little scientists had in hand. Would they be able to read those?

"Yep!" They all smile, insisting on carrying their own books to the check out. Because they were all so well behaved in the book store, he let them each pick out a book mark. Totaling up a bill and running the credit card through, they all took a bag and bring the books to the car where they place the pile in the center seat. All except for one bag, which Coulson left at the floor of his seat. The older man had picked out a few things for May and himself. Once the books were safely away, they make their way back into the store, Coulson texting May that they were on their way. However, on the way to the snack aisle, the kids stopped to stare at the DVDs.

"Please daddy?" Leo asked nicely, all the kids nodding and looking at him expectantly. Coulson easily gave in, "Ok, everyone pick out two..." The DVDs were on sale. They got The Incredibles, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Brave, Tarzan, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Race to Witch Mountain, and Puss in Boots.

Once all the movies were picked out, they made their way to the snack aisle where May was. The kids smiled at her, telling her about the books they got as they each picked out on snack treat for themselves.

"Mel, look at the movies we got!" Skye smiled excitedly, "Look!"

"Phil let us each get two!" Grant says, placing granola bars into the cart. Skye tossed in some Rice Krispie treats, while Leo and Jemma tossed in Scooby Doo fruit snacks and Fruit Roll ups.

With their shopping finally done, they quickly made their way towards the check out before anything else happened, like the kids wanting a jumbo tv.

* * *

**Their shopping trip is Over. Finally. Now all they need to do is set everything up, put the groceries away... **

**Now... I'm trying to figure out the perfect chapter to start introducing a few Avengers... I don't know who yet, I'm thinking Tony, or Steve... Maybe Clint :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

Sitting in the dark interrogation room Dr. Verde, a forty six year old woman with dirty blonde hair and narrow green eyes, sat stiffly in her metal chair. She sat on one side of a metal desk, her wrists were connected to handcuffs connected to the desk itself and restraining her movement in every which way. The room had a sort of glow despite it being dark, large dark hexagons filling the walls with light filtering in between the spaces. Suddenly, a door behind Dr. Verde opened, two sets of footsteps entering.

Standing across from the dear doctor was Commander Hill with a tall, muscular, and blonde haired archer. She knew he was an archer because of the quiver hanging off his back.

"Dr. Verde, this is my associate, Agent Barton," At that, the archer nods in greeting. His hair was slicked to be pointed up like usual. He looked at the other blonde as Commander Hill took a seat across from her, leaning against the nearby wall. Barton didn't exactly know why he was here, but apparently Director Fury gave the clearance for him to be here today. As was Romanoff, but she had to decline due to... a prior responsibility.

Despite appearing unfazed, Dr. Verde had a sick knot forming in her stomach about this. Commander Hill had been trying to get answers out of her since she got here yesterday. She expected torture, threats, bribes... She also sort of expected Avengers but not this quickly.

"Commander Hill as I had explicitly told you yesterday on my arrival, you will not be getting any information from me," There was just this small quiver in her tone. She held her hands close together, clasping them nervously.

"Dr. Verde," Maria Hill was not leaving until she got these answers, "I suggest that you begin to participate in these interrogations. Because the sooner you do that, the sooner you can go on and have lunch."

Hill had purposely removed the scientist before breakfast began so she had a very good incentive. Dr. Verde gave a soft glare at the Deputy Director before she spoke.

"Dr. Verde, explain to me how and why you were recruited into this cause."

The scientist stayed silent and stubborn, so Maria tried a different approach, "Dr. Verde, we have in our custody Jonathan Nash. Have you ever encountered Mr. Nash?"

Dr. Verde frowns, knowing very well that Nash would just give her lie away, so she went for the truth, "Once."

"When was that?"

Dr. Verde had to think, "Two months ago, about two days before the subjects came into our care."

"Under what terms were you meeting under?"

"We were discussing terms of which we wanted our subjects brought to us as. We didn't want our subjects to be heavily injured, and had set boundaries on how to incapacitate them. It was him, myself and two other colleagues."

"Do you know any of Nash's acquaintances? Any of the people who assisted him in capturing our agents?"

"No..."

Maria Hill nods, glancing over at the bored Barton. He looked at the scientist, tapping his foot.

"Ok, so you know the guy that kidnapped the agents, swell... It's a good start it is... But we know he was hired to do this, for a really good deal of cash. Why are you involved?"

Dr. Verde kept her mouth shut, the only sound was the occasional growl of her hungry stomach. Barton looked at her, "You must be hungry."

Just as he said that, the smell of bacon filled the room, accompanied with the scent of lasagna. Dr. Verde clutched her hands, hitting down on her lip. She was so weak.. Quivering at the scent of food, her boss would have never let her leave that facility alive if he knew of her weak will.

"Just tell us..." Barton slowly pressed, "How'd you get recruited?"

"It was five years ago," She gave in, "I was in the unemployment line, my husband was sick and father had died so I was very emotional and prone to being a bit unnecessarily violent. I was running low on money for my husbands treatment, and then.. He came up to me."

"He?"

"My advisor in the facility, he was one of the right hand mans' for the boss. He offered me a spot because of my useful scientific accomplishments and understandings." Satisfied with these answers, Hill went to the door. When she returned to the table she placed half a BLT sandwich and a small cup of water in front of her. Hungry, the scientist ate quickly, trying very hard to keep her decency and pride while she ate. Hawkeye watched her indifferently, waiting for her to finish the food they gave her.

"What were you in charge of at the facility? What were you working on?" Hill asked. But Dr. Verde refused to speak.

"Dr. Verde, what were you working on at the facility? What was your role in it?" Hill repeated.

It happened fast, nearly in a blur. Dr. Verde was on her feet, free from the restraints she had forced open with a hair pin and running to the door. However, she crumbled in the doorway as a sharp pain seared up her right calf, mixing with the flow of blood. Hill stared at the fallen near-escaped scientist with the arrow protruding from her leg, then to the archer who had done it so smoothly, she hadn't seen him notch the arrow.

* * *

**I don't know how to describe Hawkeye's hair but you get it. So... yeah... You all get the image of what I'm saying.**

**Ok I have some names for the Project that did this to Skye, FitzSimmons and Ward. **

**1) The Ponce De León Project **

**2) Fountain de León Project**

**3) The Ponce Fountain**

**There's a reason they're like this. I personally like 1 first, but I want opinions. **

**A little break from Coulson, May and the kids. :D Who will visit in the next chapter. Here's a hint**

**_"_I told you I don't want to join your super-secret boy band."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea. **

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

Coulson slowly awoke to silence. It was deeply unsettling for him, always use to the hum of the plane engines or SkyeWard bickering. He glanced over, seeing May had risen out of bed and decided to use this time to shower and dress.

After doing so, Coulson put on a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt he head found the other day. Walking downstairs he glanced over towards the kitchen, the soft hum of a coffee makers music to his ears. Entering the kitchen, he saw May with her back to him, wearing black jeans and a black tshirt over it. Her hair hung against her back, wet like his.

"Morning.." May says, knowing it was him by the sounds of his footsteps. She turned and handed him a cup of coffee. Coulson graciously accepted it and followed May to the living room.

Together they took a seat on the couch, Coulson placing his sock covered feet up onto the coffee table. May raised an eyebrow at him skeptical since Coulson would have never allowed it on the Bus.

"It's not the Bus," Coulson says, "What do we have on the schedule today?"

"Setting up the Wii U," May answered, watching from the corner of her eye as Coulson put his coffee down and goes over to the boxes. When they got home from shopping they had placed it by the TV and set the kids to work and help place the close away, wash/fold the laundry because May didn't want to risk it. Then they had the children place all their books, toys, and clothes away. They weren't exactly happy about it, but once they were done they got to play and help make their own choice dinner. All the kids had agreed to a pizza, a home made pizza.

"Well let's get to it then..." Coulson opened the box, pulling out the Wii controllers, the system and everything else.

* * *

Not even an hour earlier, Coulson sat on the carpet no where closer to hooking up the Wii U system then he was when he first started.

"How the hell is this damn thing more difficult than the holo table?" Coulson was very fed up with this game system. He had read the instructions 20 times over and still wasn't closer to setting it up.

Just as May was about to speak, the sound of obnoxious, annoying knocking interrupted her. With a sigh, May stood and walked towards the front door, on her way procuring an I.C.E.R. from a hidden compartment in the hallway side table drawer. She tucked it into her back pocket before staring through the glass surrounding the door. Seeing no dangerous threat, May opened the door, only blocking it with her body.

Standing in front of her, was the tall, snarky and annoying Anthony Stark. He smiled at May, looking at the SHIELD agent.

"Stark.." May says, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hill sent me, said she wanted me to check up on you. May I?" But Melinda May didn't budge.

"Why are you here?" The woman stubbornly ordered.

"I just told you Hill-" May goes to slam the door in his face. However, Tony catches it before she has a chance to nearly close it. He pushed it open, staring at May, "Rude."

May just forces the door to slam shut against him, except Stark pressed against it. He sighed, knowing that this SHIELD agent was not a push over.

"Maria gave us a call, she said that she was gonna need our assistance in a very.. extraordinary case. She didn't want this in the SHIELD records until all the loose ends were tied up and the case was totally over with. But... the Avengers aren't SHIELD, and a very valuable and helpful resource," Tony gave in, "Especially when it comes to science and interrogation. Fury cleared us to be involved, Hill giving us the orders to help you and your partner in this while, you wait for more information. We just gotta be careful to not bring attention to you."

May nods and let's him in, if Fury cleared them then he was ready to tell them about Coulson. Tony looked around with a smile, disregarding May's warning about the kids sleeping upstairs and entered the living room after hearing a very familiar voice.

But then, what happened next was almost indescribable. Coulson and Stark immediately made eye contact when he entered, Coulson completely forgetting about the Wii U in favor of looking at the annoying man in front of him. Finally Coulson spoke, just before him.

"There are children upstairs.." He warns.

Stark gripped his hair before dramatically waving his hands around, he spoke in an angry loud whisper, "What the Fucking Hell- How are you- What fucking cruel damn joke are you trying to play on me you son of a-"

"Are you done?" Coulson interrupted, "Because I need to set this up before the kids wake and it's been an hour of no progress."

"Move aside, let the tech master do it," Stark says, kneeling down and started plugging it in to the tv, "Just start talking, how the hell are you standing?"

Coulson sighed, "Director Fury had me undergo serious treatment... Treatment I do not wish to relive or get into." About a month into the investigation of his agents, he decided to spend most of his energy when he wasn't worrying into learning the truth about his resurrection. Having hunted down Fury, he was able to get most if not the whole truth. And now was not the time or place to discuss it.

"Cut the bull agent, and spill the beans." Tony demands, "You were definitely not playing a Houdini trick you were-"

Tony was interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs, Coulson and May quickly giving him a 'We will discuss this later' look. Tony rolled his shoulders, waving it away as he hooked up the game station. The first two kids to enter the living room were Grant and Leo, the latter hiding behind Grant.

"Who's that?" Grant asked, pointing at Tony.

"Who am I?" Tony stood to his full height, shocked, "I'm THE Tony Stark!"

"Tony who?" Leo asked, causing the older man to gasp in shock.

"TONY STARK! THE WORLDS GREATEST GENIUS!" May shushed him, not wanting him to wake up Jemma and Skye. Coulson was nearly doubled over, laughing.

"Never heard of you..." Grant says, while Leo ran over to the game station amazed, "You set it up! Thanks dad!"

"Actually kid, I did that," Tony smirked, "Tony Stark set that up for you. And I can teach you how to man it so you don't need mom and dads help."

"Really?" Leo smiled and motioned for him to come sit, "Please come teach us Mr. Stark!"

* * *

After an hour and a half of explaining how the Wii U worked, explains how to set up Disney Infinity and Skylanders, all the kids had woken up to sit around Tony. When Jemma and Skye came down, still in their pajamas, neither of them knew who he was. Frustrated by this, Tony grabbed his little Infinity character and told the kids he was IronMan, which earned him a lot of respect.

So now, watching Leo and Skye play Mario Kart 8, Tony smirked as he helped himself to one of the day old Dunkin Donut muffins. Despite being a day old, May had preserved it so it was hardly stale at all. He smirked, watching Leo slam into the side of King Boo as he sped to first place. May and Coulson relaxed on the couch watching, both eating their own bagels. Jemma was eating a blueberry muffin and half a cinnamon raisin bagel while Grant was eating a plain bagel. Skye and Leo weren't focusing on breakfast yet, but they had bagels and muffins set aside for when they were done.

"YES!" Leo jumped up doing a victory dance as Skye pouts. He smiled, before running over and grabbing a muffin to start eating.

"All right shortie bring it on!" Tony says, "I said I was gonna play winner and I am. I'm gonna show you why Iron Man is awesome!"

"Not as awesome as Thor!" Skye says, "Thor's awesome! And so good looking!"

"Excuse me?" Coulson and Tony say simultaneously, both looking over at Skye as May smirked softly, drinking her coffee. That was her girl. Team Thor for the win...

* * *

**Ok. I understand that people weren't able to read Chapter Nine. I sent an email to support about it. Because strangely I couldn't review to Neeeeals new chapter. **

**And as for the Thor thing with Skye, I couldn't resist! As for the entire thing with Tony and Coulson, Tony didn't know he was alive. Hey... would you rather it be Romanoff... Trust me, Black Widow would attempt to murder Coulson.**

**There's Chapter Ten. Very memorable!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

The kids completely and utterly loved Tony. They wouldn't leave him alone, Grant wanted to show him his Zoomer Dino, Leo and Jemma wanted him to do a science experiment with them, while Skye just wanted his phone. She liked messing with Jarvis.

Tony smirked, loving the attention even if it caused the kids to argue. Of course, that meant Coulson and May were not amused at their now unruly children, making it harder for them to do tasks that were away from the man such as getting dress. They decided to let the kids take turns with Tony, everyone would get two hours to play with him. Because Leo and Jemma were a package deal Tony would deal with them both at the same time. By the time they set up the schedule it would start at 9:30 with Skye and end at 3:30 with Leo and Jemma.

Skye spent her time with Tony pretty low key. If you call secretly pranks calling the other Avengers as low key. Tony had luckily set up a prank call app on his phone. Why? We will never know, but all he had to do was activate it, call anyone he wanted. It makes that his name won't show up on the caller ID and because no one memorized phone numbers, it was almost too easy. The two had taken refuge in Skye's room, finding it the safest place while the kids, May and Coulson ran around downstairs. With each phone call, they used speaker phone.

"Ok Skye remember, you're gonna do this all on your own ok? So no giggling." Tony smiled.

"No giggling!" She promises.

The first person they called was Bruce. It rang for a few moments before he answers.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi, is this Gary?"

_"Um... no. I think you have the wrong-"_

"Please tell Gary that I got a meat lovers supreme pizza, garlic bites and three liters of coke if he picks up ok?"

_"Uh... Sure."_

Skye quickly hung up, just before she fell into a giggling fit and looked at Tony. She had a silly smile on her face and pointed to another contact, "That one!"

Tony nods, calling Falcon. Skye had a huge smile on her face as it rang. Tony didn't know Falcon for long, but he rather liked the guy, it didn't hurt to have an eye in the sky.

_"Hello?"_

_"_Hello, would you mind participating in a survey?"

_"Uh, I guess not?"_

"Awesome, what color is your left sock?"

_"White."_

"When was the last time you built a snowman?"

_"When I was twelve."_

"What was the last movie you saw?"

_"The Fault in Our Stars." _Tony gaped, shocked and surprised. Falcon had lied to him about what movie he went to see.

"How old am I?"

_"Wait what-"_

"Have you ever been prank called before?"

_"No... Wait? What's this got to do with the survey?" _

"That concludes our survey, congratulations sir, you have now officially won a Certificate for most successfully completed P.R.A.N.K."

_"P.R.A.N.K.? This is a prank? Who is this?" _

Skye hung up, falling on her back as she kept laughing. Tony smiled, before they called Bruce again. This time, Tony would talk, using a vocal manipulation app.

_"Hello?"_

"Yess... Is this Jennifer?" Tony spoke, his voice sounding like Igor and a snake at once. Skye had to hold in her giggles.

_"Do I sound like a Jennifer dude? You have the wrong-"_

"This is Gary. Are there any messages for me?"

_"Uh... Yeah, this girl called saying she got a meat lovers supreme pizza, three liters of coke and garlic bites."_

"Did she say anything about a body?"

_"A body? What body? Who is this? What body?!" _

The next person they called, despite Tony's polite protests was the Black Widow. Tony gulped, terrified that if she found out that it was him but also ready to see what this four year old had in mind.

_"Natalie Rushman... How can I help you?" _

"Batman!" Skye shouts.

_"What?"_ Even Tony looked at her confused.

"Batman!"

_"I'm sorry? What?"_ Romanoff's accent was slipping in just slightly.

"BATMAN!" Skye screamed.

_"Who is this?"_

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Skye hung up, making Tony laugh just a bit at it. The fact that it was Natasha made it all the more funnier. "Who next?" Tony smirked excited, calling Steve.

_"Hello?" _

"Yours the weak link," Skye hung up before Tony or Steve could question it further.

"Let's call this number..." Tony says, calling Fury on a private line.

_"What."_

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF! YOU CAN NOT PROVE THAT I DID THAT! NO PROOF!"

_"What the hell is wrong with you Stark, when I get my f_-" Tony quickly hung up terrified

Skye smiled excitedly as she giggled. "This is fun!"

"Yeah..." Tony sweat dropped, glad that he interrupted that ranting threat when he did.

* * *

After Skye and Tony finished their two hours of prank calls, constantly recalling Widow and Captain America, Tony spent two hours down stairs playing Mario Kart with Grant. The younger kids were put down for a forced nap for a half hour, leaving Tony and Grant to play while eating an early lunch until 1:30. Overall, Tony won a majority of the games, but let Grant win now and then to keep him interested.

When Grants turn was up, he let the young boy go back to reading Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. Skye was curled up next to him, listening as Grant read the book aloud to her. Since half the kids were calm and the other half were with Tony, Coulson and May had taken the time to disappear up into the master bedroom and look over their cover jobs, discussing hours and such.

Tony took Jemma and Leo into the kitchen with a big grin, "Who's ready to set stuff on fire?"

"Won't we get in trouble?" Leo asked, "Mummy and Daddy wouldn't want us to set stuff on fire."

"No.. No, just.. just watch ok?" Tony pulled out a five dollar bill, "Hold this please."

He handed it to Jemma before ruffling through the kitchen drawers. He pulled out some rubbing alcohol, salt and water. Taking a bowl, Tony filled it with 1/2 cup of water, 1/4 tsp of salt and 1/2 cup of rubbing alcohol. Taking the bill, Tony placed it in the concoction and began to wash his hands thoroughly. He explained to the kids what was in the solution.

"Ok, now you both be prepared for something awesome, ok?" Both kids agree, and five minutes later, Tony removes the bill by using metal tongs. Picking up the grill lighter, Tony held up the bill before setting it on fire.

However, the fire ended after a few seconds, the bill undamaged. Tony smiled, holding the bill out for the two children to take.

"Now.. what did we learn from this experiment?"

"The alcohol burns faster than the water?" Leo asks, noticing that the money was still wet.

Tony nods, "Yes, it burns very fast."

Jemma frowns taking the dollar. She knew very well that paper was used as fire kindling, the water wouldn't have been able to protect it from catching fire.

"This isn't paper," Jemma concludes.

"Correct, it's cotton," Tony smiled.

"Can we do it again?" Leo asks excited.

So, that is how, when May and Coulson came down to get the kids involved in a group activity and let the adults talk in private, they found Tony, Jemma and Leo burning money. All while Skye and Grant sat, calmly reading, or in Skye's case being read to.

* * *

**Ok. So... I need people who play Skylanders to give me some of the names of the characters you can play as. Not too many, just name someone from the starter pack. Please. Also, which Avenger should show up next :D**

**I found the prank call ideas online and there were a few that made me start cracking up. Also, found the science activity on line, do not try this alone if your under the age of 18. I take no credit for it. **

**Chapter Eleven! Wow what do I do with Chapter Twelve? Ideas? **

**Please... Seriously review. I seriously would like a review. Were the prank calls funny?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort. **

* * *

While the kids sat in the living room watching Mr. Peabody and Sherman, the adults sitting in the kitchen to talk. For a few moments, all the kids were arguing what movies to watch, Grant wanted to watch Race to Witch Mountain, Jemma wanted to watch Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Leo wanted Tarzan and Skye wanted to watch Wreck It Ralph. So... the kids made Tony choose, and he chose, well he chose the same movie Jemma did. He couldn't help it, it was a time travel movie.

May left them with waters and one bowl of popcorn as a snack, so they could go as undisturbed as possible. But right now, Coulson wouldn't mind if they were disturbed. He didn't like that look on Tony's face. It was his serious face, not the cocky, goofy one he always wore.

"Ok Agent, enough stalling," Tony starts, "How are you still alive and why didn't anyone tell us?"

Coulson sighed, "Stark, I told you I rather not discuss this. I would rather tell all the Avengers at once if I have to have this discussion."

"Bullshit."

"You have to deal with it, only those with Level Seven Clearance was allowed to know I was alive, your not even a SHIELD operative which forbade the Avengers from knowing about it unless it was important."

"And Audrey Phil?" But instead of a verbal answer, Tony got a slight pained expression instead. He immediately dropped it, knowing that the only strong front left for the two was May.

"What about you? You gonna answer for him?"

"No..."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Delaying the inevitable I see. Ok then, since us Avengers have clearance to be involved, how can we help?"

"Help?"

"Yeah.. I mean, you guys are working aren't you. You can't let anything suspicious surround you guys in the kids. Which reminds me," Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out very thick envelopes, "Fake adoption form. Hill wants to make sure your ready for anything, such as if you send them to school."

May nods, taking it and opening it. The adoption forms looked authentic and could pass as authentic, despite being totally fake. She looked at Stark silently thanking him.

"We worked it out to where May spends Monday and Thursday from 6:30- 8:00 PM teaching Tai Chi, and Karate on Saturday from 10-12."

"Ok then," Tony says, leaning forward with his hands folded, "What about you then?"

"It's a cover..." Coulson says, "Mays physically requires her to be there, however I can just say I work through video chat."

"The stay at home dad..." Tony shook his head almost disappointed, "Shame shame shame Coulson..."

"Stark, I would need diplomas and degrees to actually have an office."

"You do understand Hill can set up fraud diplomas for you right?"

"This is easier... The children are around people they're comfortable with."

"Whatever you say Agent," Tony shrugged, "You're trying to avoid using us as a babysitting service."

Coulson went to retort when the sounds of screaming children reached them. Standing, Coulson and May quickly raced to the room, concealed weapons in hand. Coulson stared watching the kids throwing the popcorn at one another, the screams weren't screams of panic but excitement. They were having a popcorn fight, and it made Tony laugh. Of course, May and Coulson saw it as a possible heart attack and mess.

"Way to go rug rats..." Tony smiled stepping up to them, with a devious smirk settled onto his face, "I am very pleased with your popcorn throwing skills. Your the best of the best, but can you take them out?"

Tony's finger was pointed right at Coulson and May, the billionaire holding a triumphant, arrogant smirk on his face as he chuckled. The kids quickly got their Amo ready before the commands were fired, "Ready? Aim! FIRE AT WILL!"

Tony quickly pulled out his phone, taking video of the Agent and the Cavalry fleeing from the doorway as four children ran after them throwing popcorn at them, the movie forgotten. The very sight was too hilarious to not record for the future. But one thing was definitely certain, if setting fire to money didn't do it than this did. Anthony Stark was never going to be invited back here again.

* * *

**Ok, firstly. I got new glasses. Everything is so clear it's so.. Disorienting. Second, so many people want the Widow. Which I don't mind, Black Widow is super frickin' awesome. And now with my new clear vision realized we have no Disney Princess who wore glasses! Someone name one! I dare you right now!**

**I watched The Light in the Dark with them. THE DETAIL! I didn't know it opened at a dock! Or that Ward had a gun so he could take out May... I didn't realize the extent**** to his facial injuries, to the cuts and everything. You miss so much without the proper vision. **

**So... Wow I guess I need to figure out an awesome way to get Widow involved. At least for like one chapter. **

**And Fifty Reviews :D YAY **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

It was all too quiet during the morning. May should have suspected something was up, sure Jemma and Leo were building a puzzle, Skye and Grant were having a Zoomer Dino versus IronMan showdown but that wasn't at all suspicious. Coulson sat on the floor, balancing the task of helping Leo and Jemma, though they would politely refuse, and occasionally join in with Skye and Grant, taking a Captain America toy he got "for the kids" and would help. May, the whole time was reading one of the books that Coulson got her _Remains of Innocence. _It was a Women's Detective Mystery and Crime book, and it was actually good.

She should have known that the kids were too well behaved. It had taken a few days for her and Coulson to get use to the new agendas and everything, to get use to their ankle biters and pre teen. Every day had it's own surprises, after Tony had left, May had caught Leo and Jemma begging to light more money on fire. It led to Coulson and May needing to find safe scientific activities for them, such as reading their books, the puzzles and looking up safe experiments to do for the entire family. Stuff that Grant and Skye would enjoy.

They were eating lunch, the kids were having chicken nuggets while May and Coulson were eating salads. Leo and Jemma were sharing looks with Skye, while Grant stayed focus on his lunch. It was then that one of the kids spoke up.

"Mummy? Daddy? Can we go see a movie?"

"Sure," Coulson says, "Which DVD do you kids want today?"

"No.." Leo explained, "We wanna go to the theater and see a movie there!"

"Ooh... Oh," Coulson says in realization.

"Please?" They all asked, batting their eyes at him and sticking their bottom lips out. Coulson and May looked over at one another, thinking about it. On the one hand, there were usually a lot of people, it's a dark theater and multiple exits. However it's a dark theater, if they can't see or spot the kids or the threats then their toast.

"They did behave wonderfully at our last adventure," Coulson pointed out.

This in turn made May sigh, "I'll go check what their playing."

* * *

The only worthwhile kids movie that May believed all the kids could sit through was Zookeeper. They had a showing at 3 o'clock. When she relayed the movie and read the description in the website, it got mixed reactions but they were still excited. When Coulson told them it'll be better than the description they were sold.

Driving to the movies was a mixture of buckling the kids up and radio music playing with Skye singing along. This time Coulson was driving, placing her behind Grant. Thinking about it now, May noticed that they took the same seat arrangement every time. It was a fifteen minute drivel with Grant sitting patiently while Leo and Jemma sat in the back, talking together in hushed voices. Anything that May could make out was something science related.

"Here we are!" Coulson smiled and parked the car. All the kids unbuckled and climbed out of the car, May and Coulson taking gentle hold of them so they don't get hurt by a car. Leading them into the theater, Coulson took them to get the snacks while May went to procure tickets.

"Ok guys, what do you wanna drink?"

"Red Icee!"

"Water!"

"Lemonade!"

The cashier looked at the four children, who each beamed at him and them quickly added please. Coulson gave a smile, "Make it three waters please."

"Yes sir, would you like anything else?" He glanced at the kids who were talking in a whisper, like they were planning something. When they were done, it was Grant who spoke.

"May we please have a bucket of popcorn, sour gummy worms, gummy life savers, and the rainbow nerds?"

"Right away little dude," The Cashier tells Grant with a smile before looking at Coulson, "Anything for you sir?"

"One of the large KitKats and a pretzel, no mustard."

When May met up with them, she saw Coulson holding popcorn and a pretzel while Grant held three water bottles while Skye was holding a Red Icee and rainbow nerds. Leo was holding a lemonade, KitKats and sour gummy worms, while Jemma held lemonade and gummy life savers. May swooped in, taking two water bottles from Grant, following Coulson as they proceeded to the theaters.

Because there was no one there waiting to take a ticket, they just walked through into their designated theater. The kids quickly got set up, passing one another the candy and opening the packages. Coulson swore he saw the sweetest display among the children. Grant sat at one end, legs folded with little Skye perched carefully in his lap, his water on the right and her Icee on the left. Next to them sat Jemma and beside her was Leo. Coulson sat between Leo and May, both adults looking at the children.

The kids took the candy and began to mix it in with the popcorn, creating the ultimate movie trail mix. Jemma held the candy and popcorn in the middle with a smile, Leo holding the large box of nerds because there was a lot more nerds in there than necessary. Jemma took a stolen spoon, how she got it no one will know and started to mix up their popcorn perfectly. May and Coulson looked at one another, one opening their kit Kat and the other eating some of his pretzel.

* * *

Exiting the movie theater, May couldn't help the sigh she had released. Despite Coulson telling her it was a creative and interesting make of the animal talking concept, May felt like it was one of the same old plots. The kids of course loved it, Skye trying to sing the entire song that Bernie and Griffin bonded over, trying to get Grant to join in. It was rather funny, Jemma and Leo giggling at them, especially Skye's stubborn insistence.

"Come on kids," Coulson starts, "Let's go..."

Coulson trailed off though, a focused look on two woman sitting at a table. One was a brunet and the other was strawberry blonde. They looked familiar, but Coulson couldn't see their faces.

"Phil?" May asks, "Everything ok?"

Coulson turned to look at his little group, the kids looking at him worriedly, "Yeah, just thought I saw some old friends is all. Come on let's get going!"

From the tables however, the two woman turned to look at Coulson, May, and the children. The brunet blinked and looked at her companion, at most a mild shock filling her features.

"Holy- Tony wasn't lying to us Pepper... Phil's alive! Thor will be so pleased at this news!" Pepper just nods to the other woman's surprise, conceal a small as best she could as she drank her water. Tony never seemed to lie.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen...**

**While I'm here, I would like to suggest that if you have a chance to read 62 Things The Avengers aren't Allowed to do. It should be with my Favorite Stories as is a similar story for Guardians if the Galaxy. **

**Beware. Poptarts are the food of the gods. You have been warned. **

**Now, I do ask that you all review when you can. I'd like some ideas, sort of like Drabble ideas... Nothing specifically linked to a specific character but like... A Sick day or something. Ooh... The very Idea I got for this chapter came while writing this bold part. **

**I picked Remains of Innocence because it reminded me of May, who lost her innocence and had changed in Bahrain. I couldn't help it. It's like Hawk-Eye, Widow, and Budapest. By the way what did happen in Budapest? **

**Also, if Pepper is a red head I apologize, I had believed her to be more of a strawberry blonde. As for Jane, he's the brunet is Jane, I couldn't decide between them both so.. My solution! As for how they knew? That's a secret for a later date. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

Hawk-Eye drank from his thermos, staring at the man in front of him. He had unruly black hair, his circular, vaguely Harry Potter like, glasses slipping down his nose and dark green eyes. Hawk-Eye glanced up at the door, waiting for Maria Hill, growing rather impatient as he looked over the new victim of interrogation.

_"'Damn, Where's Hill? I've been waiting for forty minutes' _Hawk-Eye sighed and decided to start the interrogation without her. Grabbing the subjects file, he briefly read it and took a seat across from him, kicking his feet up onto the table. After Dr. Verde's escape attempt they took extra measures and precautions to keeping them restrained.

"Dr. Zeilony is it?" Hawk-Eye got a small nod from the man, he looked rather young, unlike Dr. Verde, he looked like he was around Hill's age.

"Ok Doc, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions. Answer them truthfully," Hawk-Eye continues, looking at the man.

"Ok then Doc, tell me, have you ever been acquainted with Jonathan Nash?"

Dr. Zeilony took a moment away before responding, "I've seen him talking to Dr. Verde, but I've never actually spoken to him."

"Have you seen him talking to anyone else?"

"No... Only Dr. Verde."

Barton sighed, that wasn't very helpful. If he didn't know Nash he likely didn't know any of his acquaintances.

"Ok then, why don't you tell me how you got recruited?"

Dr. Zeilony stayed silent. Hawk-Eye scowled and dropped his feet leaning forward, "Look. You're gonna need to talk at some point ok?"

Still getting no answer, Hawk-Eye stood, slowly walking around Dr. Zeilony. The man turned to watch the Avenger, suddenly hearing the crisp, slicing sound of two knifes together. A chill went down the scientist's spine.

"I-I got offered the job after I graduated college!" Dr. Zeilony stuttered, looking at him.

"A job? To do what? And by who?" But once again, Hawk-eye was met with nothing but silence, "Ok, play it that way."

* * *

"Sorry for keeping you... Waiting..." Maria Hill turned, seeing Dr. Zeilony hanging upside down form the ceiling, while Hawk-Eye sat eating a sandwich. She blinked, rather confused before turning to look at Clint.

"About time," He says.

"Barton, what did you do?" Maria asked.

"Interrogation stalled a bit and I got a bit creative."

Maria face palmed and sighed, "Barton, you just can't-"

"Hey, it's your fault leaving me unsupervised," Clint pointed out, "And I got a lot more answers then you would?"

"Oh really?"

"Yo Doc, how'd you get recruited?" Hawk-Eye asks with a smirk.

"I had just graduated college, a man had entered my dorm while I was packing and offered me the job with enough money for me to pay off my college expenses in only three years. The man never gave me a name only referred to himself as Commander, nothing more nothing less."

"What does this Commander look like?" Barton asked cooly, not at all fazed by the expressions of disappointment, anger, and shock coming from Maria.

"He looked around his early forties, red receding hair, Scottish accent, tall, big nose and dark brown eyes."

Barton raised an eyebrow at Maria, waiting. But the Deputy Director said nothing except, "Barton get him down."

"Fine..." The assassin sighed, cutting the rope that held Dr. Zeilony, causing him to fall. The man groaned, deciding to just stay down.

"Now," Barton forced him up and back into the chair, "What exactly were you doing at the facility?"

"I-I can't say..." Barton scowled at his answer.

"Why not?" Maria asked.

"Please.. Please! If I betray the oath I took-"

"What oath?"

"The oath to never speak of what went down in that facility to anyone else. I am forbidden to speak of it!" Dr. Zeilony seemed a bit hysterical.

"Relax Dr. Zeilony, relax," Maria says, easing the scientist to relax and calm down.

"Please..." The scientist begged, "Please, if I betray the oath... Please I'm going to face dire consequences!"

Maria sighed, glaring at Hawk-Eye before going to try and calm the scientist, "Dr. Zeilony please calm down... Your interrogation is done for the day. Please just calm down."

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen****...**

**Now, I do ask that you all review when you can. I'd like some ideas, sort of like Drabble ideas... Nothing specifically linked to a specific character but like... A Sick day or something. Ooh... The very Idea I got for this chapter came while writing this bold part.**

**Also I ask that you all pay close attention to the names of the Scientist. **

**This is my last day of summer and then I am back to school. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I couldn't help but make Clint a tiny bit mischievous. The poor Scientist, he's startled. I wonder what he's so scared for? **

**Also, for everyone doing the ASL Ice Bucket Challenge, congratulations. Immediately as I type this I'm getting a very devious idea for another chapter. But seriously, congratulations for having the guts to do it, the idea of cold water freaks me out inside, and so far, no one I know has dared me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please," Skye briefly stopped to take a breath before continuing one again. She stood nearly on top of Grant watching the eleven year old read his book. But Grant was losing his patience, he thought that if he laid on his bed instead of the couch then Skye wouldn't bother him as much. That failed, obviously.

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please-" Skye was interrupted by the thundering slam of Grant's book. He turned to face Skye, a dark mood brewing beneath the surface.

"Skye! Please, I'm trying to read, I've played house with you nonstop for three days. Please let me read in peace."

Skye pouted, despite it being true. For the past three days Skye had forced Grant to play house with her and her baby doll. Grant was rather sick of it, being trapped in the house due to rainy weather, Jemma and Leo sitting on Jemma's bed to conduct science or science-y conversations. He tried to dump Skye on them, but Skye got confused and bored.

"Please?" Skye pouts, "Please play with me!"

"Skye I don't want to play right now. Please leave me alone," Grant struggled to remain calm and not yell at her persistence. No means no.

"Please?! Please play house with me for one more day? Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please?"

"NO!" Grant shouted, fed up with the four year old. Skye blinked falling silent, her eyes filling with tears.

But then she steeled her features into a defiant look, "Why not?"

Grant scowled, "Because your being a brat! So shut up and leave me alone, I don't want to play house with you! I want to read my book, so go do something else, go color or watch TV, just get out of my face twerp!"

Skye blinked at him, reaching for his book and trying to tear it out of his hands, "I am not a twerp! Your a twerp!"

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

The commotion was loud enough to draw Jemma and Leo over. The two little scientist stood in the doorway, unsure what to do. They never saw Grant and Skye fight before, were they suppose to get mommy and daddy? Suddenly, a loud rip tore through the arguing and Grant gasped, staring at the ripped pages from his book. Skye gulped, letting go of the book and looked at Grant scared and worried, she was clearly sorry.

"I can fix it!" Skye blurts out, "I jus-"

"NO!" Grant shouts shoving Skye into the floor, "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! GET OUT!"

"But Grant-" Skye whimpered, getting to her feet.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Grant screamed, anger getting the better of him and causing him to slap Skye, his palm leaving a stinging sensation. The little girl stared at him, bursting into tears and screaming at the top of her lungs. Ward blinked, startled by her reaction and began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Skye- wait-"

"Daddy!" Leo screamed running to the stairs, "Daddy! Grant made Skye cry!"

Grant gulped, Phil's heavy footsteps echoing along the halls as he rushed up the stairs. Grant looked around, panicking before running to the window.

"Grant?" Jemma blinked confused. She watched him pry the window open and suddenly disappear out it, "Grant? Wait!"

But Grant was gone, Coulson bursting into the bedroom confused. He looked around, scooping Skye into his arms.

"What happened? Where's Grant?"

"He climbed out the window..." Jemma says, watching Coulson's eyes widen in panic as he rushed to the window. He just caught sight of Grant running across the front yard, diagonally across the street. His eyes popped out of his head as he placed Skye on the bed.

"MEL!" Coulson screamed, running for the stairs, "GRAB MY KEYS!"

* * *

**I may kill Yin Yang Hydra. Sorry. If it's any consolation, I'm getting so many ideas for stuff like the Avengers (I've been reading fanfic from there) and Guardians of the Galaxy. **

**Ok. I issue a challenge, who dares to count all the "please" in this chapter? Don't be shy! **

**Shorter yes... Entertaining? I think this was just what I needed! Chapter 15! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

May sat downstairs, staring at the three children sitting before her. Jemma was hugging Skye, rubbing her back in an effort to calm her but her hiccups refused to stop.

"Mummy? Where did Grant go?" Leo asked, curious.

May turned to the little scot, sighing, "I don't know."

"Mummy? Why did Grant jump out the window?"

"Because he hates me!" Skye cried, answering Leo before May could answer.

"No..." May says carefully, "I don't know why Grant jumped out the window, but he does not hate you Skye."

Skye sniffles, nodding as she buried her face into Jemma's arms. Jemma held her, rubbing soothing circles into her baby sisters back.

"Can I jump out a window Mummy?" Leo asked with a smile, wanting to copy Grant's actions, "Grant looked so cool doing it!"

"No, absolutely stop," May says, trying to not snap at Leo but the child was trying her patience. She exhaled deeply through her nose before taking a seat in the nearby chair, watching her "children" with a careful eye.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Leo?"

"Is daddy going to bring Grant home," Leo asked softly, eyes wide and full of worry. May blinked, looking at him with a sympathetic expression. Well, as sympathetic as May could be.

"Yes..." May says, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Phil was gonna bring Grant back home, sort this out and then punish him for even thinking of running away.

* * *

Coulson drove down the street, the small figure ahead of him increasing in size as he got closer. Grant glanced back at Coulson, trying to run faster and only tripped. Seeing Grant crash to the ground, Coulson pulled over and ran over to him. He was soaking wet and muddy from the rain.

"Grant, are you-" Grant only shoved him away, causing Coulson to just lift him up and place him in the car. Grant gave a feeble whimpers, clearly scared about the consequences he was about to face. However, Coulson quietly drove back to the house, the car doors on child safety lock.

"Phil?" Grant quietly spoke, "I'm really sorry... Please don't lock me in the closet or hit me."

Coulson nearly swerved off the road when he heard that. But he kept his cool and slowed down until he was at a stop. Coulson turned to look at Grant, watching the boys fearful and guilty expression, full of penitence.

"Grant..." Coulson whispered, "Is that what they would do to you there? Hit you?"

Grant hesitantly nodded, "Yes... They-they would split us all up, they'd send me to this small room and make me fight. Whenever I did something wrong, they would hurt me or punish me."

"Grant... We would never punish you like that. I want you to understand that ok?"

"But I'm still in trouble..." He whispered.

"We will discuss that at home."

"Ok..."

* * *

May glanced up when the front door opened, looking over to see Coulson and Grant entering. Coulson and Grant were both soaking wet from the rain, but the younger boy was muddy all over.

"GRANT!" Leo ran over, hugging the eleven year old and nearly knocking him off his feet. Grant awkwardly hugged him back, glancing over him towards May and Skye. Skye was blinking her tears away, watching him quietly.

"Come on you two, let's sit down and talk," Coulson says walking over and placing them both on one side of him. Grant precariously on his left and Skye on his right.

"Ok, so why don't you tell me about what happened?"

"I wanted to play house with Grant, and I said the magic word too!" Skye says, "Bur he kept saying no."

"I've been playing house with Skye for the past three days, I just wanted to read my book," Grant explains, "Skye didn't respect my decision and I-I got mad and let it get the better of me."

Skye nods, Coulson giving a sigh, "Ok, now Skye, did Grant politely ask you to leave him alone?" Skye nods, "Ok, then you need to respect that and find another play mate ok?"

"Ok..." She whispered.

"And Grant, if you have a problem with your little siblings you can always come to me and Mel, you don't need to worry about punishments for it. We'll all try to work it out in a fair way ok?"

"Ok.."

"Now, running away is never the answer. You could have gotten in serious trouble, and you gave us a really bad scare," Coulson starts, but seeing his guilty sad face he eased up, "I will have to punish you, ok?"

"Ok..." Grant whispered.

Coulson looked at Grant, "I was thinking no dessert tonight, does that sound fair?"

Grant nods, "That sounds more than fair."

Coulson smiled, "I'm glad you agree, now let's get you into dry clothes mister, your covered in mud!"

* * *

**I counted 61 Please's! So SweetPeaKayla got it right. But really close everyone. There was Chapter 16. I don't know if anyone would like to know but I have started to write an Avengers story :D **

**Im gonna do what I can with my chapters, I may ditch Yin Yang Hydra, yeah I know I say that every other chapter. I will hopefully update Littlest Agent ASAP hopefully Friday or something. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

The only sounds Tony heard when entering the lab was the beeping of each machine and the clatter of beakers. Standing in front of Stark was the one and only Bruce Banner, examining one of SHIELD's most recent weapons, the I.C.E.R.

Tony cleared his throat, causing Bruce to glance over his shoulder, "Tony, what brings you to my corner?"

"Oh I don't know... It is my tower."

"Our tower now Tony, you share it with like six other people."

Tony pouts playfully, "But Brucie you know I don't like sharing!"

Bruce sighed, running a hand over his face, "What do you need Tony?"

Tony slid over a few examining dishes, the ones for a microscopes. They had names, dates, and were blood types. Bruce glanced up at Tony, skeptical as the billionaire slid him a vanilla file folder.

"What is this?"

"Maria asked me to have us look into it. This team of agents were on a temporary leave while their plane was under repairs, the two senior officers had left the vicinity at the time, one to check on the plane and the other to take a drive for... Well just 'cause. When they came back to their hotel..." Tony showed him the pictures of the trashed hotel room, "They were missing for two months and were found twenty years younger. As little kids. They want us to see if we can find just a microscopic trace of whatever did this still in their system."

"SHIELD scientist out of their leagues?" Bruce softly smiled.

"Maria didn't phrase it that way but I assume so," Tony says, "So want do you think? Can we do it?"

"Most likely," Bruce says taking a sample to start examining, but he stared at Tony quietly, "Tony, is there any other reason Maria let you bring me this stuff and debrief me?"

Tony remembered Coulson and reminded himself to let the Agent give himself away, "No... Why?"

"One, your lying. Two, why are you lying. Three, give me the truth."

"It's classified!" Tony says, repeating exactly what Natasha or Fury say to him when he gets too curious which is always.

Bruce glared at him, "Since when do you care about things being classified or not? What's going on Tony?"

Tony gulped, pulling at his collar nervously. He tried to not look Bruce in the eye, or else he would spill the secret, "Just- Well-" He suddenly ran from the lab to avoid interrogation, "WHERES MY LAWYER!?"

"Tony! This isn't over!" Bruce shouts, not leaving to chase after him and leans over the microscope. He'd just cash in a favor with the Black widow later to get his answers.

* * *

In a small, dark room, there laid an elderly old man. He was hidden away, somewhere safe and unfortunately cold, a secret bunker that has gone unnoticed for 69 long years.

Laying on a small cot, connected to several medical machines laid a man. His entire face was hidden by the darkness of his room, his body covered by the many heavy blankets that covered him. The door opened, allowing two woman to enter the room, one speaking in a very thick German accent. The other spoke in crisp clear English, watching the other woman fuss over her patient.

"Leave us my dear..." The man says, speaking with a clear German accent that made him sound a bit more exotic. He ushered the nurse away, watching his associate take a seat, "How hav ze experiments been going?"

"We've run into an issue," The Englishwoman explains, "Our subjects have been relinquished due to a SHIELD team recovering them, we lost a lot of our data on our way out. To avoid discovery sir we had to delete have of our notes and work. I deeply apologize, some of our staff have been apprehended and captured. We are trying very hard to synthesize more, so far the latest vial, which was injected into the shield agents took off twenty years, however if we give more than one dose it kills the subject and we are having difficulty evolving it to take off more years."

"Hav ve been compromised?"

"No, our staff is very reliable and if they do spill our secrets we will make sure they are taken care of. None of them know that you are here, that you are safe here. They only know the mission in our project."

"Good... Good... Is zere any way to recover our lost work?"

"I am working on that now sir, we will recover it."

"Good..." He started to cough heavily, "Good... The future... Is bright for me, is it not?"

* * *

**Ok... I have noticed that a lot of people are surprised that Coulson didn't scold Grant for hitting Skye. However, Grant is fully aware that he shouldn't have done that. He's eleven, he said that his anger got the better of him. Coulson does not need to elaborate it to him, he's more concerned about Grant trying to run away and the fear he experienced. And, I just like to point out that this isn't the same Grant we know (and to some people loathe). He's a vulnerable, confused little kid. And none of their parents are coming for them. Their parents are old, they cant know about their missions. Plus Grants parents are assholes, they don't want to get involved and they can't get involved. None of their parents can get involved in fear that they children will be recaptured. **

**I also added this chapter, because I'm not ready for more interrogation with Hawkeye and Hill, actually, I think Hawk-Eye has been removed from it. But I am not ready to do more bonding with the children. So... To a new aspect! **

**Also, how old was Captain America when he entered the Super Soldier program and became Captain America, defeated Hydra and got frozen? How old was he? 19? 21?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

Phil was nervously fixing his tie in front of the mirror, looking over his figure for the eight hundredth time for any errors. Melinda glanced over at him, sighing as she walked over. She was wearing a simple dark grey long sleeved top and jeans. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her chin hovering behind his ear.

"Phil..." She whispered, "Calm down."

"I don't know what to do Mel, Tony is coming over and I gave him the clear to bring the other Avengers and-"

"You did what?"

Phil gulped, "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes..."

Phil sighed, "I'm sorry Mel, I am, but it's time. I can't hide from them anymore. I have to face them."

Melinda nods, "At least calm down ok, you're gonna worry your kids."

"My kids?" He laughed, "They're your kids as well May, don't go pinning everything they do on me!"

May rolled her eyes, turning away and walking to the door, "I'll pin it on Stark then."

"Much better, thank you!" Phil called straightening his tie again before taking a deep breathe. He looked at his reflection, picturing May hovering behind his ear. He smiled, knowing full well he could do this. Then he turned going to help May with the children.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Skye came running to the door with Jemma at her heels. Opening the door, Skye squealed with excitement. Tony smiled at them, wearing a nice red shirt and nice slacks. He walked in, rubbing the girls affectionately on the head.

"Honey! I'm home!" Tony called as the to her Avengers walked in.

Natasha and Clint walked in, both in nice jeans, Clint with a black muscle shirt and Natasha in a long sleeved purple shirt. Natasha's short hair was curly, and she was eying the two girls with great caution. Bruce and Thor walked in, both in neath jeans, Thor wearing a I Heart Poptarts t-shirt while Bruce wore a regular green shirt. And then, Steve walked in with some nice slacks and a nice blue shirt. Skye gasped in excitement.

"PHIL!" Skye screamed as she closed the door, "PHIL CAPTAIN AMERICA IS HERE!"

"Phil?" All the Avengers turned to look at Tony as Agent Coulson came stumbling into the main hallway, Grant and Leo trailing behind him.

"Daddy! Look it's Captain American!" Leo cried out, "MUMMY!"

May came running, thinking it was an emergency, only to see the Avengers. She sighed, looking around at them all and knowing full well by the shocked, well controlled faces where everything was headed.

"Who's ready for dinner?" She asked.

* * *

Sitting down for dinner, Phil glanced around the table at everyone. He could feel the Avengers looking at him, each prepared to ask their own questions. But Phil didn't know what to say, the attention itself was making him rather nervous. Tony leaned back smiling as Jemma and Leo talked animatedly to him and Bruce.

"So you're a real doctor?" Jemma asked excitedly, getting a nod from Bruce. Grant kept to himself, while Skye busied her attention on Natasha and Clint.

"Are you both in love?"

"No," The Assassins both narrowed their eyes at Skye.

"Are you sure?" Skye asked, "Because you both just spoke at the same time!"

Clint, however, had a hand on Natasha's knee knowing very well that if he didn't try to keep her in check she may try to maim the child. Skye, having no clue that the Black Widow was ready to snap her neck, continued to pester them politely.

"Did you both date?" Skye asked, looking to Thor after she asked, "They look like they'd make the happiest couple!"

"Aye, this youngling speaks true Archer, does she not?" Thor agrees, completely oblivious to the fact that Clint's eye was twitching.

"Love Thor, is for children..." Natasha hissed, stabbing her food with her fork violently, making Skye flinch.

"Do not dear youngling, Lady Widow is harmless. Archer Barton has her under his wings," Thor smiled, though Skye blinked.

"She looks ready to kill you."

"Natasha..." This was the first time Steve spoke since the start of dinner Except to compliment the chef on their meatloaf, "You know better."

"I'm not a child Rogers," The red head glowered, before resuming to her meat loaf.

"She's grumpy..." Skye muttered before picking at her own dinner with mild interest. But she got a very devious idea and started to whisper it into her Uncle Tony's ear. Tony's smile nearly split his face in half and he started to laugh.

"Skye, what did you say?" May asked, watching Stark.

"Nothing..." Skye was eyeing the assassins worriedly, like they may actually kill her.

"Skye?" Coulson insisted.

"I told him 'Clint and Tasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'" Skye says and screamed, ducking under the table as Natasha stood angry. The child crawled on her hands and knees while Natasha, against her better judgement followed her.

"WIDOW! CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"MY FRIEND PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"TASHA!"

Skye screamed as Natasha grabbed her, her lungs not giving out as she viciously kicked. The moment Nat dragged her out from under the table, Grant leapt into the action and jumped onto the assassin's back and pulled at her hair. Leo and Jemma quickly moved from their seats running over and helping Skye up. The trio retreating towards the door, Skye sandwiched between Leo and Jemma shaking as Grant held on to the Black Widow.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BABY SISTER! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER YOU WITCH!" Grant screamed as Steve ran over and started to try and dislodge the boy off of Widow before he got himself hurt. Clint ran over to restrain his partner, while Bruce went over to the children and preoccupied himself with their safety.

Over all the noise, Coulson just stood there, unsure how to gain order. And then finally, it all seemed to snap into place and he raised his voice, "ENOUGH!"

The entire room fell silent, all eyes on him. Grant immediately hopped off Natasha and stood there nervously. Coulson had to control himself from suddenly screaming and yelling, knowing he may set the kids off.

"Romanoff," May says, giving her a look, "Come with me..."

Natasha begrudgingly followed May out of the kitchen. The children watched hiding behind Bruce's legs in fear as the red head past them. Grant kept his head down, hands folded behind his back.

"I'm sorry for attacking your girlfriend Mr. Hawk-Eye," Grant apologized before Coulson could give the order, "I just got very protective of Skye and-when she screamed-"

Clint knelt down to the kid and pat his shoulder, "It's ok kid, but she's not my girlfriend. I won't tell her you said anything though, ok?"

"Ok.." Grant agreed. But he leaned forward and whispered, "Is Skye in trouble?"

"No.." Clint whispered back before standing.

Coulson watched the exchange, calming down as he watched the two. Rolling his shoulders, he looked at the remains of dinner and at each child's plate. He was fine with how much they ate and goes over to Bruce, scooping up Leo and Jemma.

"Come on, let's go put on a movie for you."

"I'll set them up," Clint volunteers walking over and snatching the two children from Phil, "All right rug rats, what movie are we gonna watch?"

"BRAVE!" Leo smiled, "It takes place in Scotland! And the main character is an archer!"

"Oh really?" Clint smiled excitedly as he smirked, "Let's go get you kids set up."

The Avengers stared at Clint as he ran out of the room, Skye and Grant running behind him, with two little six year olds hanging from under his arms.

* * *

**Ok. Now more of the questions will happen later. I hope you like it, I'm sorry everyone was saying Natasha would be so awesome with the kids, Natasha would most likely want to kill someone. She's-what else can I say? **

**Also. Why has no one thought of a story where Lorelei ends up having Wards baby and stuff? Is there a story about that that I don't know about? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

Once Clint got the kids settled and returned to the kitchen, they all turned to Coulson. Coulson sighed, folding his hands together before speaking.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to fill in Natasha later," He says with a heavy sigh, "And hopefully we won't be interrupted for a while so... Where do we start?"

"What dark magic is this?" Thor nearly bellowed, "What source in all the nine realms has reversed the damage Loki hath done to you?"

"Wow..." Coulson sighed with a smile at that, "Well, I guess to answer that, we're gonna need to start back when and a bit before the Avengers formed. Director Fury placed me in charge of the T.A.H.I.T.I project, it was a FailSafe."

"A fail safe for what?" Steve asked.

"Incase any of you were mortally injured and all else failed. I was in charge of it, but the risks and the consequences were too great... I was going to resign, and told Fury we had to discontinue the project. But, he didn't take my advice."

"So.. You were subjected to this and now your alive?"

"Yes."

"Tell me Son of Coul, how did this procedure go?"

Coulson sighed, standing up and walking over to a drawer and pulled out a file. He placed it down and showed it to them all, letting them shift through it, "I don't know the entirety of it, but it was surgeries and drugs, the GH235 is alien in origin. It gave me the regenerative quality to heal my heart and keep me alive. However... I was unfortunately conscious during this all, and they reprogrammed my memories so I didn't remember Tahiti or anything except being dead for what is falsely eight seconds."

Bruce shifted through the files curiously, "Does Fury still have this 'Guest House'?"

"It is not being used but it still has security. No one but us will know about this, and none of us will tell anyone else."

They all nod, quietly shifting through the papers quietly, "Does Audrey know?"

Coulson sighed, "I would prefer if we didn't tell this to Audrey. One day I will go to her and tell her the truth, but my death by Loki made me realized something. I don't want to hurt her again, I don't want her to go through that pain again when I actually do die especially if it's in the line of duty. She doesn't deserve that."

They all sat in silence for a long time, no one knew what to say.

* * *

May closed the door, looking over at Romanoff with a scowl. She watched the Russian stand there defiantly with her arms crossed like a child.

"What was that?" May asked turning towards the Russian, "What was that Romanoff?"

"A screaming child..."

"Don't give me that," The Asian says looking at her. Natasha glared back at May.

"I'm not apologizing to those brats if that is what you are expecting," Natasha says with a scowl, "I would have expected the Cavalry to have better control of her children."

"And I would have expected that Black Widow to have better control over herself. Those children were not out of line until you started something. Skye was not bothering you, she stopped openly teasing you. Her judgement in giving her childish opinion to Tony was not the best but she is a child, she didn't think you were going to kill her."

"That child was being over dramatic," Natasha says.

"No she wasn't Romanoff," May says looking up at the taller woman, "Do you remember all the fear and pain you felt from the Red Room?"

Natasha shuffled slightly, glaring. But she seemed very unsettled about that being brought up, "What's this got anything-"

"The moment you jumped up and chased her under the table, you struck fear in her. Those kids use to be agents Natasha, they were turned into children and we don't know how. We don't know what those people did to them, or how they treated them except that they're terrified. Do you remember that fear Romanoff? Do you remember it? Because thats how those children felt when you attacked like Skye was gonna kill Barton."

Natasha stayed silent, allowing May continued, "Grant attacked you to protect her. Wouldn't Barton do that for you?"

"yes..." She whispered.

"You better understand where I'm getting at because you caused that. If you were pissed off you could have walked out and let off some steam. But you didn't need to attack a four year old. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Natasha says.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go downstairs and make sure nothing gets out of hand down stairs. When your ready to be mature and grown up you can come join us," With that said, May turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Natasha sighed and took a seat on the bed to compose herself when one thought came to mind, _'Did she just put me in a time out?'_

* * *

**I do agree, The Black Widow needs to lighten up. And she will... But she's scary, tough and you can't just expect her to go to the kids with open arms immediately. Clint, Clint has definitely became their buddy.**

**And what do you all think? Did Natasha just get put into a time out?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

When May woke up, her throat felt incredibly raw. Sitting up, she noticed that she had over slept by about an hour. The house was unusually quiet, as though no one else was there.

Now being the well trained agent she was, she immediately felt dread enter her as she leapt out of the bed. She reached for the I.C.E.R. she had hidden under the pillow and quickly entered the hallways. All the bedroom doors were open, but as she got closer to the stairs, she could hear childish laughter and giggling.

May sighed in relief, hiding her weapon under the waistband of her sweats before heading downstairs. She gripped the railing turning to see the kids in the living room. Leo and Grant were playing SkyLanders while Skye and Jemma colored in a Lilo and Stitch coloring book on the floor. Coulson was sitting between Grant and Leo on the couch, smiling as he looked up at May.

"Morning sleeping beauty," He teased, catching Jemma's attention.

"Mummy! Are you hungry?"

"No ThankYou..." May croaked, her voice hoarse like she had been gargling liquid sandpaper. You could hardly hear her when she spoke, it was that bad. Surprised, she gently touched her throat as Coulson stood worriedly.

"Mel? Are you ok?"

"Of-" However, her soft, hoarse voice was interrupted by her own dry coughs. Coulson walked over, placing a hand over her forehead and scowled.

"Mel, your burning up. Go upstairs, change into cooler clothes and get into bed I'm calling Bruce."

"Phil I'm-" But he held up a hand, giving her a 'that's an order look' to keep her from using her already exhausted and hoarse voice. Mel sighed as Phil gently turned her back towards the stairs.

"Grant, can you get me my phone?"

"Ok Phil," Grant stood, running to get the phone from the kitchen where he remembered seeing it. Jemma and Skye watched quietly as Phil forced their mommy upstairs and into bed. He was halfway up the stairs before he turned to head back down and get the phone from Grant. Coulson dialed the number and waited for it to go through, talking the moment he heard Bruce pick up.

"Bruce, do you mind coming over?" Despite the question, Coulson was using the same tone of voice he used when giving an order, not that he meant to, "Somethings going on with Mel, she slept in, has a fever, her voice is barely there."

The kids watched Coulson quietly as he nods along, an indicator that their Uncle Bruce was talking now, "Ok, thanks. I'll see you soon."

"Is Uncle Bruce coming over?" Jemma asked, seeing Coulson tuck the phone into his pocket.

"Yes," Coulson says, "He's gonna be here soon to check up on Mel, so he won't have much time to play."

* * *

When Bruce entered, Coulson gave him the clearance to just come on in, he was greeted by the sight of Leo with a Donatello action figure playing with Grant, who was dressed in his Leonardo combat gear. Skye was sitting on the floor, rocking a baby doll in her arms and was the first to see him.

"Uncle Bruce!" Skye smiled, "Phil and Mel are upstairs, Mel wasn't happy that she has to lie in bed."

Bruce smiled, "Thanks kiddo, where's Jemma?"

"Right here!" Jemma says, running out from around the corner and smiled. She was dressed in a lab coat, with a fake stethoscope hanging around her neck. She was smiling as she stared up at him, "I wanna be your assistant!"

Bruce smiled and picked her up, "Really? Well, if you promise to let me do the hands on stuff ok?"

"Ok!"

* * *

May cocked her head to the side, watching as Bruce came in with his equipment, Jemma followed closely behind with a smile. Jemma smiled at May and Coulson.

"Hi Mummy, I'm gonna be Uncle Brucie's assistant today. If your a good patient he says I can give you a lollipop!"

For some reason, May couldn't help but smile at that. Coulson smiled, his eyes slowly drifting to the door when he heard the thundering sounds of kids running around.

"I better go make sure the living room isn't destroyed, Bruce just shout if you need me."

May watched him disappear from the room, sitting up to better help Bruce. He immediately placed his equipment bag down, asking questions while he searched for things.

"How are you feeling Mel? Tired?"

"No.." She hoarsely croaked, "But my throat feels raw."

"Shh," Bruce says immediately, "I'm gonna take your temperature, ok?"

May nods, letting Jemma slip the thermometer under her tongue, adjusting it slightly. Jemma sat on the edge of the bed, looking at May and holding her hand. When the thermometer beeped, Bruce takes it out and scowls.

"You got a fever, open wide."

May did as she was told, and after a few moments of looking around, Bruce came to one conclusion.

"Just as I thought, laryngitis."

"How do we cure her doctor?" Jemma asked, worried for her mom.

"Well, the best way to get over laryngitis is to talk as little as possible, take some antibiotics, drink some tea with honey, breathe in moist air, and rest," Bruce says, searching through his bag for the correct antibiotics, "It doesn't hurt to chew gum, an old home remedy."

May sighed but nods, letting Bruce place a wet cloth on her forehead to break her fever. Jemma gave May a big kids on the cheek and a lollipop. May smiled softly at her as Bruce sends the child to go get Coulson.

* * *

Coulson glanced up hearing Jemma come running down the stairs. He looked away for a brief moment to look at Jemma.

"Daddy! Daddy! I have the diagnose-tics! Mummy has larry-Gitis!"

Coulson blinked, "Mel has laryngitis?"

"Yeah! But Uncle Brucie is gonna give her antibiotics and told all of these home remedies. She also has a fever and has to stay in bed!"

Coulson nods, scowling because he didn't want the kids to catch it as well. He kneeled down to look at Jemma, smiling a bit, "Thank you for your report Dr. Jemma, is your Uncle Bruce still upstairs?"

"Yes, he's looking to see if he has any antibiotics for mummy."

Coulson nods, "Ok sweetie, why don't you go play with Skye while I go talk to your Uncle ok? Have a grown up to grown up talk, ok?"

"Yes sir!" Jemma smiled and then handed him a lollipop, "Here you go daddy, lollipops make everyone happy!"

With that said, Jemma turned, walking over to Skye while Coulson headed upstairs. He had to hear this from Bruce himself, not that he didn't believe Jemma. But it's a professional's word against a six year olds.

* * *

**HORRAY 100 REVIEWS! *Cheers* **

**I have to thank Cilicia and anyone else who mentioned the kids getting sick. But, May getting sick and being taken care of by her kids is much cuter! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth Henstridge (Jemma Simmons) because today September Eleven is her 27th birthday. So, while today is sad, we have something happy to reflect on too! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

For the past two days, Phil juggled between taking care of the kids and taking care of Mel. He would get May comfortable in bed for the morning, knowing full well that she would try to talk if she was surrounded by the kids. He'd set her up, take her temperature, leave her some oatmeal and two pieces of toast with butter and go to keep the kids from starting a food fight down stairs. After breakfast, he'd come up at a free moment after getting the kids settled on a tv show to get rid of the tray and often found her asleep. Between then and nap time, he would spend the day playing house with Skye or Ninja Turtles with the boys. When Skye Jemma and Leo were down for their naps, Grant would either read, watch tv or play Mario Kart.

During nap time, Coulson would check in on May. If she was awake, usually reading a book, he'd make her drink his grandmothers special Apple Cider Vinegar remedy and take her temperature. He'd bring her some warm chowder, though she would only eat half of it. By the time he had lunch for the kids down, they'd be awake. And after lunch, he had them quietly read for a while before going off to play. It was a steady rhythm, and it helped that Jemma was helping out.

Jemma would go around, having Leo or Grant help her clear the table after lunch and dinner. She'd get Skye and Leo to brush their teeth and clean up their crayons when they were done coloring. Only when everyone else's needs were taken care of, did Jemma have fun with Leo. Coulson really did appreciate her help, it made things less chaotic.

* * *

May squeezed her eyes shut, the creaking of the door slowly waking her up. Blinking her eyes open, May turned over on her side to see Skye looked at her inquisitively. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't Coulson, nor was he coming up with Skye and slowly pressed her face into the pillow. Skye reached over, gently brushing May's hair out of her face.

"You're hot," Skye says, frowning.

May sighed, knowing if she uttered a word Skye would either tattle on her to Coulson or not even hear her. May just shrugged, staring at Skye with half closed eye lids. Skye just stared at her, head tilted. She looked so concerned.

"Where's Phil?" May asked in a croak after a while, wanting to be left alone.

"Playing baseball with Grant. Leo and Jemma are napping."

"You should be napping too..."

"But I'm not tired," Skye says, slowly trying to climb up into the bed, "And I wanna spend some time with you."

May stared at Skye, as she got on her knees and slowly rearranged herself into a comfortable position without bothering May. She laid on her side, staring at May. It was then that May realized that the child had brought a book with her.

"What's that for?"

"I'm gonna read to you," Skye says with a smile, grabbing the book. It was, Peanut Butter and Cupcake. She sat up so May could see the pictures of the peanut butter and the cupcake. And then she started to read aloud, telling the story of young peanut butters search for the perfect best friend.

May listened quietly, deciding she didn't have the heart or the energy to make Skye leave. Skye smiled, showing her the pictures with excitement. May would nod along, a sign that she was listening to the four year old.

As Skye finished the story, she looked over to see May nearly dozing off on her. Skye placed the book down and slowly laid down next to May to look her in the eye.

"I hope you get better soon," Skye says, "Because it seems really boring up here all alone, even with a few books and tv. When you get better, Jemma says we'll have a big tea party to celebrate and she'll use her easy bake oven to bake us some cookies and brownies. Just like a real party!"

May smiled at that sleepily, "I'll bring the tea."

Skye smiled excitedly, "Really, that be awesome."

May nods before closing her eyes. She tried to resist a yawn, but it failed. She felt Skye adjust the blankets around her, so she'd be more comfortable. She also felt Skye getting comfortable next to her, like she was going to stay for a while.

* * *

When Grant and Coulson came back in from playing ball, Grant left to go freshen up for lunch. Coulson went to check on May, stopping in the doorway when he saw Skye and May in the bed, one on top of the covers and one under. Except they were both asleep, the Peanut Butter and Cupcake book by Skye's feet.

Coulson smiled, pulling out his phone so he had something for future reference to show May. He smiled, watching Skye yawn and huddle closer to May, the older woman wrapping an arm around Skye subconsciously. He smiled, not having the heart to wake either of them and just settled into letting them sleep. He turned, going to go get Jemma and Leo for lunch. He'll save their lunch for when they wake up.

* * *

**I hope that everyone who wanted a Skye/May bonding scene got what they wanted. However, I need May to bond with all children so I can't focus on her relationship with Skye. Also, May's sick, so that's why she may be OOC. Jemma is being the mommy figure. **

**Hope you enjoy it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

Coulson was pacing back and forth, looking at his watch as May came down in a tank top and yoga pants prepared for work. May was ready to teach her tai chi class, well enough to get out of the house and Coulson had to go and address these clients. Apparently a certain playboy philanthropist let it slip to Hill that Coulson was planning on being a stay at home dad and that just couldn't do. So, with his degrees in his briefcase, Maria ordered him to go and take these clients, before people got suspicious.

And of course, they only had one car, so May would have to wait at the community center for an extra hour if Coulson's clients were late. It was a last minute thing, and Coulson was needed in his "office" which Maria and Tony graciously included. But who would watch the kids?

"Phil, calm down. He'll be here," May says pulling her hair back into a pony tail as the kids came around her.

"Mummy?" Jemma pouts, spaghetti sauce all over her top lip. May knelt down, grabbing a napkin from her purse and cleaned the child's face.

"Mummy? When will you and daddy be home?" Leo asked, continuing for his sister.

"Late," May says, disposing of the napkin. She looked at them, their clothes covered in a mixture of chalk and spaghetti sauce, "So you better be in bed when we get home."

Just before any of the kids could say anything, a loud heavy knock echoed. Coulson turned, opening the door to see Thor standing there with a smile. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and ripped jeans, with his hair perfectly messy. He looked hot, but May had no time to dwell on that before Coulson led her to the door.

"Aye, son of Coul I am honored that you trust me to-"

"Yeah," Coulson tried to flash a smile, "Thor we need to go. The kids had dinner, make sure they're in bed by eight, except for Grant he can go to bed at 8:30. They all need a bath."

"Do not worry, they shall be in good hands."

* * *

The moment the car disappeared around the corner, the kids stared up at Thor. Skye, had a big smile on her face as Thor smiled.

"Which of you younglings wish to bathe first?"

Leo blinked, staring at the door and then at Thor. His bottom lip popped out and his eyes shined. Grant, wanting to avoid the ever obvious battle between the adult and Skye over a bath quickly retreated upstairs to take a shower. He didn't want to be around to see Skye giving the Asgardian prince a hard time.

However, Thor was confused by the sad look Leo was giving him. Leo sniffled, bursting into tears and crying for his mummy and daddy. Thor was taken aback, unsure what to say or do as Leo sat in the main hallway, crying. Skye and Jemma looked at Thor unsure what to do, Jemma kneeling down to try and talk sense to Leo. But Leo wouldn't have it, he just cried and cried.

"Youngling!" Thor tried to reason, "Do not cry. Phil Son of Coul and his companion will return home soon."

* * *

"I WANT MUMMY!" Leo screamed as Thor lifted him from the bathtub.

During Grant's shower, Thor tried everything to get Leo to stop crying. Thor tickled him, hugged him as gently as he could, tried to comfort him, ordered him like the Prince he was, and bribed him. None of that worked, he couldn't calm the young boy down while Jemma took a bath. The only reason Thor wasn't in there to monitor her was because, and he quotes, "Men can't see girls naked. Only girls can see girls in a bathtub."

So, Thor drew the bath and let Jemma give herself a bath, Skye sitting on the closed toilet kid to help her if she was needed. After Jemma took a bath, Thor took Leo to take a bath. Leo would just cry and cry, saying he wanted his mummy and his daddy.

"Youngling," Thor sighed, getting Leo dried off and into his pajamas, his green footie pajamas, "Please stop crying!"

Leo sniffled, looking at Thor sad. Thor smiled, suddenly getting a really good idea. Thor carried Leo into the kitchen, placing him down and grabbing a large carton of ice-cream from the freezer. Leo stopped crying, staring at the Chunky Monkey icecream as Thor ripped the top off. He placed the carton down, about to figure out how much to give Leo when he was distracted. Thor left the carton and Leo in the table, running into the living room to see Jemma, in nothing but her tinker bell underwear searching through the toy chest. Grant sat on the couch, in his Giants football pajamas, while Skye was painting the walls.

"Jemma you need to put on your pajamas!"

"But I don't want to! I wanna wear my dress!"

"But you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

Thor watched the two children argue, Jemma holding her Anna dress. Grant had his arms stubbornly crossed over his chest, trying to use his she to his advantage. Thor opened his mouth for a moment before closing it. Then he opened it again.

"Young lady, why don't you put on your pajamas?"

"Because I wanna wear my Anna Dress!"

"What is this Anna Dress?" Thor asked, only for Skye to speak up.

"Anna's a princess! And Grant wants to marry her!" Skye teased, as everyone turned to look at her. Her face was covered in red and yellow, her arms and hands were full on purple. Thor blinked, curious on where she got the paint, but before he could explore on either subjects, Grant spoke up.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"YOU LITTLE LIAR!" Grant shouted, the fight match turning away from Jemma to Skye, Grant screaming at Skye that it wasn't true and that he hoped she married Hans while Skye screamed in outrage and soon went to threatening his books. Thor looked back and forth, watching as Jemma got stuck trying to put her dress on and listening to Leo's faint cries of brain freeze.

What did the son of Asgard get himself into?

* * *

Thor plopped down onto the couch, exhausted with the children around him. A half hour later, Thor had finally gotten everyone settled. Grant sat on his right, eating a small bowl of vanilla ice-cream while Skye, Jemma and Leo sat on the floor at his feet. The youngest was still covered in her paint, still in her dirty clothes with the bath long forgotten while her older sister was in her Anna dress and had the biggest smile. They were sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chip. Leo, in his pajamas, had ice-cream all over his face and the pint in his lap. All three of them had this crazy sugar crazed look in their eyes.

Thor looked at the time, frowning, "What shall we do now?"

Jemma had bolted over to the DVD rack and grabbed a DVD screaming at the top of her lungs, "FROZEN FROZEN FROZEN!" With Skye echoing her.

"What is this Frozen?" Thor asked, only for Skye and Jemma to look at him with identical serious looks. Jemma took the DVD out and goes to place it in the player, ignoring Grants protests.

* * *

"Shh," Coulson whispers, hand on the doorknob,"I don't want to wake the kids."

It was 9:45, Coulson's client had been late and the session had ran long. So May was left to wait for him longer than he anticipated. For the entire drive, he had been apologizing none stop until May threatened to hit him. Pulling up in the driveway, both agents saw that the house was still standing and felt relieved. Maybe Thor was more capable than they thought.

That was destroyed the moment the door opened, the only thing that was heard was the low bellowing of a man singing.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY!"

Quickly and quietly closing the door, both of them went to where the source of it was. Poking their heads into the living room, their mouths fall open at the sight. Leo was sprawled across the floor, with all the couch pillows around him, a half empty container of Chunky Monkey near his hand. He was still holding the spoon, and had so much ice-cream on his face he was gonna be sticky for a month. Grant was on the couch, holding one of the pillows over his head as he listened to Thor, exhausted and exasperated. He looked jealous of his little brother for falling asleep when he couldn't.

"AND HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY!" Thor bellowed, Jemma and Skye dancing around his feet, their pint of icecream was long forgotten, sitting on the coffee table. Both had icecream smeared over their faces, Jemma still in her Anna dress while Skye was a whirlwind of dried paint and chalk, clearly lacking a bath. They were singing along with Thor, at the top of their lungs. None of them were aware of the two agents.

"LET THE STORM RAGE ON!" Thor's volume was as loud as ever, "THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAYS!"

May glanced over at Coulson, seeing him pulling up the video camera on his phone as Thor and the girls start up again. Yes, Thor proved to them that the babysitter needed a babysitter but who was he to pass up the chance for hilarious blackmail.

"I'm so sending this to Fury and Barton," He whispered, giving a husky chuckle as they videotaped them singing the entire song again, going unseen.

* * *

**I was listening to Let it Go and I had to do this! I had to do this! I couldn't wait any longer.**

**And... Skye doesn't call them mom and dad because she and Grant are not comfortable with that yet. They will be soon. **

**But please... This chapter... I considered Nat but Thor doing it is so... So funny and awesome in a zillion different ways! The Prince of Asgard has nothing to hide! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

_Coulson stood at the mahogany platform, the worlds biggest smile on his face as reporter cameras flashed all around him. The agent felt like the happiest person in the world, there was a beautiful dull roar from the crowd and the sky was perfectly cloudless. It was a beautiful spring day in New York, and standing beside him on stage was his hero and role model. Captain America, standing there with nothing but blue jeans and a white t shirt held his famous shield in hand while smiling. It was then that Captain America gave a speech about Coulson, about all the good things he's done and everything he's done for the Avengers and SHIELD. He was going to award Coulson with the ultimate Greatest Samaritan prize ever. His shield. But just as he was about to get it-_

Coulson grunted, feeling a bony little knee digging into his stomach. He blinked his eyes around in the darkness, turning over to see May looking right at him and then at the Kim that was hidden in the space between them.

"I think we have a stowaway," He says reaching for the edge of the blanket.

Coulson assumed it was Leo, Jemma or Skye. He assumed that the younger kids would flee to them for solace, but instead they saw Grant hunched up under there, staring at them with wide big eyes. Immediately, Coulson reached down and pulled Grant gently up into his arms and tried to calm him down.

"Grant, it's ok now, it's ok now," Coulson whispered as May sat up. Grant looked like he had seen a ghost, shaking and trying to not cry. But the little eleven year old couldn't hold it in anymore and he turned to Coulson and cried into his chest. Coulson immediately rubbed his back, while May got up to get Grant some water.

"It-it was horrible," The eleven year old cried, "I-I was being chased by-by zombies and- just when I think I lost them- the earth starts to sh-shake. And-and suddenly I hear Skye screaming as zombies start to eat her Jemma and Leo..."

Coulson shushed him, as May made him sip some water. May sat on the bed, feeling bad for the kid and reached out for him. Coulson gently transfered Grant as May rubbed his back softly, whispering encouraging words to him. Coulson watched quietly, taking in how gentle May was with Grant.

"Shhh..." May whispered, lulling Grant to a sleepy haze, laying him down so his head was on the pillows. Grant yawned, hiccuping just a bit.

"Shh, don't worry, we won't let anything happen," May whispered, slipping under the covers with him. Grant hiccuped as he felt Coulson rub his back.

"Phil and I wont let anything happen to you, it's ok. It's ok, you can go back to sleep now."

"Don't leave me..." Grant whimpered sniffling, "I don't want to be alone."

"We won't," May whispered, watching Coulson before pushing Grant's hair back. Grant snuggled into the mattress, leaning into her hand.

"Go to sleep," Coulson whispered. Grant nods, eye lids growing heavy.

"Goodnight... I love you mom and dad..." Grant whispered in a sleepy slur.

For a moment, the two agents look at each other in shock by what Grant said. He and always called them by their first name but now... He called them mom and dad. They looked down to see that he was already fast asleep and smiled softly. Grant finally warmed up to them.

"Goodnight Grant," Coulson whispered, before shifting a bit to get comfortable a bit. Ok, so the kid ruined what could have been the greatest dream ever, but this was worth it. This was definitely worth it.

* * *

Leo woke up really early the next morning to see Grant was missing from his bed. The six year old, curiously got out of bed and entered the hallway. At first, he went to the stairs, thinking Grant was playing video games but not a single sound came from downstairs.

With his lip sticking out, the scot quickly ran to his mummy and daddy's room to tell them, only to stop in the doorway and see Grant slowly climbing out of bed. He gave May and Coulson kisses on the forehead before walking over to his little brother and took his hand.

"Come on Leo, let's go play video games while mom and dad sleep."

Leo followed his older brother, glancing back at their sleeping parents. For a moment he was curious why Grant suddenly started to call May and Coulson mom and dad but the mention of Disney Infinity quickly caught his attention. And the previous thought was forgotten.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

Maria sighed, her fingers tapping against the metal table as she sat with her phone trapped between her ear and shoulder. She was looking over the reports of the interrogation. She had more or less gotten reasonable amount of information to give to Coulson. Ok, she didn't exactly knew who was behind this, but she understood what their main goal was. Which was pretty good in her opinion, given how stubborn these people were.

Maria perked up hearing Steve pick up and stopped the tapping, _"Hello?"_

"Rogers, it's Hill," Maria says, using her normal tone when addressing agents, "I need a favor."

_"Please tell me it's not to make a viral video of me singing a Disney song?"_

"No," Maria was taken off guard by that. Where on earth would he get that idea?

* * *

May stood, glaring at the messy paint area that Skye had created when Thor was babysitting. She stared at it, trying to figure out a new solution to cleaning it up. But nothing seemed to work, it was as if Loki himself blessed the spot just to annoy her. Skye stood beside her smiling at her art work and pointed to a weird purple blob.

"There's the unicorn!" She smiled as she points to another blob "And there's the army of robotic dinosaurs!"

May sighed, turning when she heard knocking. She glanced into the kitchen to see Coulson coming down the stairs after changing the batteries in Leo's nightlight.

"We expecting someone?" Coulson merely shrugged as May moved to answer the door.

Standing there, were the ever inspiring Maria Hill and Steve Rogers. Maria had her brown hair tied back in a low pony tail staring at her two friends with a very neutral expression. Maria was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. She wore dark brown ugg like boots and if Phil didn't know her any better he would have thought she looked like a normal girl finishing off college. Standing behind her, Steve was wearing some worn down jeans and a white muscle shirt. For a moment, Coulson stared at them in shock, not quite understanding why the dark purple van was parked in their driveway and that these two were standing before him.

"Won't you come in," Coulson says, numbed by mild shock.

"With pleasure," Maria says patting the laptop case she had strapped diagonally across her shoulder.

* * *

Coulson quietly led Maria up to one of the most private rooms in the house so the kids wouldn't over hear, the master bedroom. But, that left Steve downstairs with the children. The soldier looked around, seeing the six year olds reading through one of their science books quietly. Then there was Skye, lying with her head in Grants lap and a fuzzy duckling tucked under her arms while Grant playing SkyLanders. Steve goes and takes a seat in the chair, unsure what to do.

"Do you wanna play?" Grant asked, gesturing to the video game.

"I don't know how," Steve admits, hoping none of them would get to curious and ask why several times.

"I can teach you!" Both Grant and Skye smile excitedly.

Meanwhile, Maria sat on the edge of the bed, pulling out her laptop. Coulson and May each sat on either side of her, watching her as she pulled up a video file.

"We finally got some information out of the scientist," Maria says, not meeting their eyes.

Leaning forward though, they watched as the screen turned to life. In the video showed a standard SHIELD interrogation room and the standard chairs and table. Standing in a dark leather jacket, jeans and a shield tshirt was the unmistakable form of Agent Garrett. Sitting in the chair, handcuffed down was an older, blonde woman. Unfortunately, her back was to the camera, so they couldn't see her face.

_"So... Why don't we just get to the point doc? What's the big idea turning four agents into children?" _

_"I'm afraid, Agent Garrett that I can't divulge such classified information." _

_"Cute cute," _Garret chuckled, _"But I don't suppose you can make an exception can you?" _

There was silence for a moment, May and Coulson could only watch as Garrett took his answer. He leaned in towards the woman, hands pressed to the table.

_"Look here cupcake, I didn't come in here to listen to nothing. Now let's make this easy on the both of us and just tell us what you did and why you did it. Or, we're gonna have a problem." _

_"You really think I'd tell you?" _

_"Have it your way," _Garrett shrugged, turning and walking towards the door. It momentarily opened, someone handed Garrett two suit cases and then it shut again. Garrett turned and held up both cases.

_"Left or Right?"_

_"What's the point of this?" _

_"Ok then," _Garrett shrugged and tossed the right case aside and opened the case. He pulled out a large syringe, filled with a greenish watery liquid. _"This there is a special truth serum our scientist have created. Very effective, only side effect is that it feels like you're being boiled in oil." _Garrett chuckled a bit.

_"That's illegal!"_

_"How? Is it cruel? Unusual? How's it a punishment?" _

There was a moment of silence, tense silence before the woman choked back a sob and spoke, _"It-It was a project...We were assigned to create a serum that took off fifty years. We-we needed test subjects to test our progress, we had success in taking off twenty years."_

_"And why did you take SHIELD agents? What were you gonna do when they were no longer useful?" _

_"We needed healthy test subjects, and all subjects after a successful experiment, we were planning to train the children. With the talents they demonstrated as SHIELD agents, who knew what we could train them to be." _

_"So... Who's the serum for?"_

_"I don't know his real name. We didn't know his real name. _

_"Well what do you call this mystery guy?"_

_"I can't say." _

Maria paused the video, "That's about as much as Garrett got."

May and Coulson sat there, taking it in. Both were pretty speechless, what could they say? They finally got some kind of idea of what had happened in those two months and the very idea that their team was just another experiment. And now they had several different questions, like who was funding this project?

* * *

It took a long time before May and Coulson felt that they could go downstairs, and the kids wouldn't get suspicious or worried. Maria followed them, to see Grant and Steve sitting on the couch, playing SkyLanders. Skye sat in Steve's lap, a giant smile on her face while Leo and Jemma sat on either side of Grant, Jemma in the middle of the two gamers.

"KILL HIM KILL HIM!" Leo and Skye were chanting, Skye louder than the scot. Steve and Grant were fighting a boss, Jemma watching, but talking to Leo about the animation and the CGI- graphics. They stood there, not surprised by how well Steve was getting along with the children but that Steve Rogers, Captain America, had learned to play video games by a bunch of children when Tony Stark couldn't even teach him how to delete apps. When Stark heard about this... Oh boy would Steve be in for it.

* * *

**130 Reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in Avenger's Tower, Steve was reading a biography on President Ronald Reagan, he was that bored, while beside him Clint flipped through channels and Natasha sharpened her knifes. Banner was casually reading a biography on Albert Einstein and Thor was just munching on Poptarts. For a brief moment, Clint past over the news, which was talking about the newest Viral Video of Thor, Jemma and Skye singing Let it Go. Clint stopped for a moment, watching and looked at the Asgardian.

"Dude..."

"What?" Thor looked up, confused. Natasha sighed, sharpening her knifes viciously and restraining herself from throwing them at Clint and the tv.

"Just-" Clint gestured to the tv screen, where Thor smiled.

"Aye yes, the younglings are talented singers and dancers. You Midgardians have beautiful music."

"That doesn't even really qualify as real music Thor!"

Natasha groaned, standing and leaving the room while her partner and the Prince argued. She entered the kitchen, maneuvering around Tony as she takes a seat on the corner. The red head watches him, noticing the phone pressed to his ear and the sullen, strict look on his face. She stopped sharpening her knifes, suddenly concerned by what caused Tony to be so... well quiet.

It was a moment before he got off the phone, and Natasha immediately leapt up, "Tony? What's wrong?" He looked like someone ripped out his arc reactor, he only used that look when it really mattered. Mostly when it involved something horrible and/or Pepper. Natasha reached out, forcing him to look at her, "What's wrong? Is it Pe-"

"No," Tony shook his head, "No, it's not Pepper. But, it was about Audrey. Audrey Nathan."

Natasha tilted her head for a split second before remembering that this was Coulson's old flame, "Oh..."

Tony sighed, "It's not good."

* * *

Coulson stood frozen in the kitchen, the phone in his stiff hand. From the living room, the children were laughing and screaming, but it sounded really far away now. Someone was on the other end of the line, calling his name. They kept calling him by his first name, but the phone simply fell onto the tile floor, Phil following. He landed rather unceremoniously on his butt.

He was staring at some vacant point when May came in, forcing him up. He was rather uncooperative, not exactly helping but at the same time not fighting her. He heard the children calling to see if he was ok, only for May to answer back yes. To Coulson, it didn't feel like it was happening, or it felt like he wasn't here as it was happening.

"Phil..." May smacked him across the face to snap him out of his trance, "Phil, are you ok? What happened?"

The memories flooded back to him; the mission, the promise, their vacation plans, all her concerts. He felt a sharp stinging along his left cheek, so see that May had slapped him again. He focused, looking at her.

"Don't make me slap you again and tell me who you were talking to."

Phil immediately yielded to her disguised, threatening tone, "It was Hill... It's a out Audrey, she-she's-"

May's strict face shattered, turning soft with concern. She reached over and gripped his shoulder, squeezing it, "I'm so sorry Phil."

* * *

Back in Germany, the mysterious elderly gentleman was reclining back in his bed. Across from him was the news, talking about global stocks and other information he didn't exactly care about. On his right, his nurse was adjusting a machine for him, adjusting it to his heart rate and blood pressure.

The elderly man sighed, going to change the channel. But, he stopped when the newscasters began to show the newest viral video. He watched, as two young children dance around the unmissable appearance of Thor, singing. Now, under normal circumstances, an Asgardian singing Let it Go would lead to him muting the tv, but the children were what intrigued him. They were familiar.

It finally struck him where he saw them before, causing him to reach over to the file on the recent experiment. It included pictures of the test subjects from before and after, and those two children were exactly like the test subject results. He shouted something to the nurse, demanding a phone. He needed to get a hold of who was overseeing his project, they needed to find those children. He didn't know why, but those children were important.

* * *

**Yes, I killed off Audrey Nathan! I killed her! Go ahead, shout your Outrage! I just couldn't resist! I had to do it!**

**I have many reasons on why the kids would be, hunted down really and wanted in lack of a better term.**

**1)To use their cells/blood/DNA in some way to synthesize more serum**

**2) No lose ends, they can use the children in the future or just get rid of all evidence. **

**Ill most likely go with the first one. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

The sound of the door falling off it's hinges drew Phil's attention from his grief. Standing in the doorway was Thor, smiling innocently as if he didn't break the door down. Standing behind him was the ever smug Clint Barton again, holding back his laughter. Just as Phil took in the sight, Leo and Jemma ran past him towards Thor, their favorite babysitter.

"UNCLE THOR!"

Uncle? When did they call him Uncle? He's only been around twice? But, nonetheless, Thor bent down and scooped them up in a hug. He gave a charismatic smile, entering the house, with Barton behind him. He lifted the door, resting it along the wall so no one would be suspicious unless they approached the house.

"Mel, I think our babysitters are here!" Phil called, eyes shifting back and forth between Clint and Thor. Of course, instead of May answering him from the stairs, it was a child's scream.

All eyes turned as May dragged two suitcases down the stairs, while also trying to pry Skye off her leg. The small child was rather stubborn and determine, pressing her face into May's calf.

"Skye, you need to let go. Phil and I will be back in nine days."

"NO!" Skye screamed, grabbing onto May tightly, silently crying. Skye gripped May's leg, all while May and Coulson go to pry her off.

"Skye, Skye honey, you need to let go of Mel's leg." Of course, Skye let go and attached herself to Phil. Coulson sighed, while Grant quietly stood to the side with Barton.

"I don't want you to go!" Skye whined, crying.

"Skye, you're gonna be with Uncle Thor, and Uncle Clint-"

"And Uncle Tony!" Clint adds.

_'Tony? Are you joking?' _Coulson thinks, before redressing the situation, "You were ok when Uncle Thor baby sat."

"But that was one night! This is nine nights! And days!" Skye's bottom lip stuck out and wobbled like Leo's. She sniffled, "Take us with you!"

"Skye, we can't, you know that. It's- grown up business. I promise, the Avengers are gonna take good care of you. We have to go, we'll miss our flight."

Coulson then effortlessly removed Skye from his person, handing her to Barton before he kissed the four year old gently on the head, "I'll call you kids the minute we land!" He says, turning to Jemma and Leo to hug them goodbye and give them a kiss while May hugged Grant and whispered reassuring words in his ear. Skye cried, kicking and hitting Clint as she cried for Coulson and May, watching them disappear outside and Thor gently rested the door back in it's normal, closed position.

* * *

Coulson didn't think this would be possible, but seeing Tony's smug face as he stood in the driveway was a step up from Skye's screaming and crying. He would prefer this than the heartbroken child.

Tony was leaned against a tarp covered car, his smug expression didn't completely reach his eyes. He got off the car and tore the tarp away, revealing a cherry red Corvette, Lola. Coulson stared, totally shocked as he got closer and ran a hand across the surface of it. Before he could even question how Stark got his hands on his Lola, Tony moved away a bit, smiling.

"Figured maybe, I don't know, it might take your mind off her. I am sorry Agent."

Coulson looked at Tony, nodding sullenly, trying to find the right words to say as May put their luggage away. Tony smiled, "Don't worry Agent, we'll take good care of those kids."

With that said, he tossed Coulson the keys and turned to head to the house. Coulson, turned towards the car and goes into the driver seat. He takes a seat, turns the engine on just as May climbs in and slowly pulls out of the driveway, the sound and feel of Lola's engines distracting him from Skye and Audrey.

* * *

When Tony walked into the house, the only thing he heard was Skye screaming and crying. The moment he entered, about to ask what was wrong, Clint handed him the crying child before going to fix the door. Tony looked at Skye, then at Clint.

"Um... What am I suppose to do Legolas?"

"Distract her," Clint says, while Skye hit at Tony's arms. Tony had to hold her away from his chest so she wouldn't hit his arc reactor.

"um.. Skye? Will you please stop crying?" Tony asked as Grant played with his Zoomer Dino, Jemma and Leo riding on Thor's back like he was a horse. When Skye didn't stop, he got a devious idea, "Skye, Skye I got a new prank idea that I need your help with."

That got her attention, "What kind of prank?"

"A childish prank."

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Who's the prank towards? Pepper, Natasha, Hill, or Fury? Or anyone else I don't know or listed like Bruce! :D Just trust me, it's childish but hopefully it will be amusing. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

After Tony and Skye pulled their prank, he really thought it was going to be an easy night. Have the kids play quietly, eat dinner like the well-mannered children they were, obediently get ready for bed and be ok. Never had he been more wrong in his entire life.

Sure they had been quiet, for ten minutes. But it seemed that the kids finally realized that their parents were away and no proper authority figure was gonna keep the house in check. The moment Tony was done with Skye, he was attacked by Jemma and Leo, begging for a science experiment. Clint had taken to challenging Grant to a video game war, the two yelling accusations of cheating back and forth. It seemed Thor got the easy child, because all Skye wanted to do was play on Tony's phone.

She managed to change his password, hack into his iTunes account, delete CandyCrush and Subway surfers and purchase five new games. She hacked into JARVIS and changed his settings so he was could only speak Swahili. She messed with half his contacts and Thor the whole times thinks she's playing. He thought whatever damages were done Tony could fix in a few seconds later.

Dinner was an absolute mess, though that was all on Clint. The brilliant chef makes spaghetti and meatballs, and just as dinner seems to be perfectly calm and normal, Tiny made the mistake to correct Thor on his eating. The Asgardian was covered in red sauce, and the younger kids were copying him. Thor argued that imitation is the best form and flattery, Clint says that they must have been flattering pigs. The comment caused Thor's bowl of spaghetti to meet the archers face and a food fight soon over took the kitchen. Skye threw meatballs at Tony and Clint, Jemma and Leo threw Parmesan cheese at each other, Grant hurled saucy globs of noddles, in the end the kitchen was turned red.

Which led to right now, Tony chasing Skye around the house. It was bath time, there was no getting out of it, so while Clint and Thor cleaned the kitchen, Tony was on bath duty. At the moment, Grant was in the shower, a red Jemma sat on a red towel and a clean Leo was sitting, dressed in his Transformers pajamas. He was on the floor next to Jemma, with a big blanket wrapped around him.

"Skye!"

"NO!" She shrieked, running around trying to tire Tony out. But she only succeeded in making herself tired, allowing Tony to scoop her up.

"Skye, you need a bath, I need to give you a bath."

"You can't give us a bath," Skye and Jemma spoke at the same time, though Jemma continued, "Boys can't see girls naked. You can't give us a bath."

Tony's face fell, he looked ready to just fall over. He looked at Jemma and Skye for a moment, sitting Skye on the towel and watching her closely before making a call. He sighed, hoping she would answer, he really needed a life safer right now.

_"Yes Tony? What is it?"_

"Pepper baby, would you be the best girlfriend a man could ask for and help me out. The situation involves these two very adorable little girls who say that a man cannot see a woman naked. But they need a bath."

There was a sigh over the line.

_"Ill be there in ten, you better love me Anthony."_

Tony smiled, "Peps you are a life saver!"

* * *

By the time Pepper let herself in, the floors were covered in red footprints and two you g boys in pajamas sat nicely on the couch. They were both under a big fuzzy, light green blanket and the older brother was reading_ Five Little Monkeys Wash a Car_. She smiled at them, before turning to the two little girls on the towel, still covered in sauce. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "How did this happen?"

"A food fight!" Skye says with a big smile.

Pepper smiled back, planning a lecture out for the boys, "Well you are both a mess, so come on ladies, it's time to clean up."

Skye tried to escape, but one look at Pepper's serious face had her following like a puppy. She wasn't happy, but she complied. The strawberry blonde was as intimidating as May, and Skye learned to not cross May. The one thing both girls liked is that Pepper played salon, she would give silly gossip about Tony and the avengers while she shampooed their hair or comb out the knots.

Her challenge of the evening turned out to not be combing out Skye's hair like May had now and then. Instead, it was getting Jemma to pick a pair of pjs. Skye was in her Tangled night gown, sitting on Jemma's bed while Jemma and Pepper had a civil argument over pajamas. It seemed Jemma didn't want to wear pajamas, or she was going through that phase of saying no to whatever's in her closet. But either way, Skye was bored, and she soon wandered back downstairs to see Leo wrestling with Clint for the remote. Skye giggled, rushing over to see what was wrong.

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" Leo shouted, struggling to free the tv remote, but Clint held strong, shaking his head.

"No.. let's watch sports!" Clint struggled to not shout or scream back. He glared at Thor and Tony, who wanted to let him lose this battle alone. Grant sat casual near his little brother, ready to help when needed.

Skye smiled, running over and jumping into Clint's lap shouting, "TURTLES!"

She landed across his lap on her stomach, shocking Clint into letting the remote go as he gave an oof. Leo fell backwards when Clint let go, falling backwards into his big brother, the remote hitting his nose. The remote fell onto the floor as Leo started to cry, holding his nose in pain. Grant adjusted Leo, so he held him in a big brotherly embrace, while Skye looked at Clint.

"Miss Pepper's gonna be mad," Skye says before screaming Pepper's name. Pepper came running down the stairs, holding Jemma who was finally dressed in her pink puppy pajamas. Pepper took in the scene, before she turned her gaze into the three men. If looks could kill, her glare would have incinerated them.

Tony gave a sheepish smile, "Have I ever told you, you'd make a beautiful, gorgeous, outstanding-" Her glare intensified, immediately shutting him up as she goes to take care of Leo.

* * *

After a long, boring, one sided meeting with the Council, Director Nick Fury wanted nothing more than to retreat into his office, open a bottle of champagne, and dim the lights as he relaxed. Maybe he'd listen to some soothing music, it would depend.

When Director Nick Fury opened the door, he was met with a dark office. The director scowled, he didn't remember turning the light off and as he flicked the light on, he took out a gun.

As the lights came on though, Fury was met with around 500 pizza box's, all reeking of anchovies and extra garlic. The spy scrunched his nose up in distaste, thinking only one person could do this.

"STARK!"

* * *

**The winner was Fury. Sorry. I know, seems lame. But Tony and Skye called the pizza place and then tricked a lower level agent into getting it and bringing it to Fury's office. **

**:D I can't wait for episode three (2/03) Poor Tony, Pepper isn't happy. And yeah, yeah, I know, BlackWidow/Skye bonding. You guys would think I'm avoiding it... I'm waiting, you need to be patient. The Black Widow isn't technically a nurturer. She's an assassin, she kills, she deceives, she does everything but take care of children. So.. I'm sorry if it's gonna be a while. Though I'm planning how to incorporate her into it. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

Clint groaned, suddenly jolted awake by tiny knees digging into his stomach. Clint groaned, feeling the weight of a small child on top of him, reaching out to grab whoever it was. Clint felt exhausted, he wanted to do nothing but sleep. Pepper left the moment she got the kids settled into their rooms, which left the boys to read story after story after story. Grant spent an hour reading _Maniac Magee _before going to bed while Leo insisted that they read _Good Night Gorilla_ about ten times atleast, Clint lost count. Skye insisted on a hundred books, while Jemma insisted that that Tony read her _Spectrum Science Grade Seven. _Unfortunately for Skye, Jemma got her way that evening, leading to her falling asleep after two pages. Unfortunately for Tony, Jemma was completely entranced and in awe with what he was reading to her, it seemed to do the opposite of the desire affect. They had been up late trying to get Jemma to bed, who wanted Tony to read the whole book.

And when Jemma didn't get her way, her shouting and protests had woken Skye, who in turn began to shout loudly and wake the boys. The children were all grumpy, screaming and shouting. Leo and Skye, tired and cranky, cried and screamed and demanded that they see their mom and dad. Grant screamed for everyone to be quiet and Jemma yelled back at Grant and then at Tony for not finishing the book. Clint doesn't remember how they got the kids to calm down, but it took a lot of shouting, a lot of hugging and some warm milk.

"Uncle Clint," Skye smiled, whispering in his ears. He felt another small body on the edge of the bed. Yes, bed. After the kids had fallen back asleep again, it was a race towards first, the master bedroom, then the couches. Loser got the smallest couch and Clint had been smart enough to get a head start. Sure, he cheated but he got the bed.

"Uncle Clint, I know your awake," Skye whispered, knowingly. Clint sighed, hoping he could trick Skye. He spoke in a tired voice.

"What is it Skye?"

"It's time to get up," Skye whispered.

"No, Uncle Clint wants to sleep in, bother Uncles Tony and Thor."

"Uncle Tony just lifted his finger at me, he lifted this one," Skye says, grabbing Clint's middle finger. Clint scowled, tired when the fire alarms suddenly blared.

Clint leapt off the bed, scooping Skye and Leo, apparently he was on the edge of the bed, in his arms as he ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. From the kitchen door, he saw a thin wisp of smoke take flight and smelt something burning. He past Tony, who was looking around startled and getting to his feet. He set Skye and Leo down, making sure they didn't enter the kitchen as he looked in.

Clint blinked, staring at Jemma and Grant. Grant stood in front of the stove on top of a chair, his hands were covered in oven mitts. He held a spatula in one hand, covered a bit in flour, as was Jemma. On the stove was a pan, the source of the burning. Jemma stood in front of the chair, covered in more flour than her older brother. They were both still in pajamas, and the counter was covered in eggs, milk, flour, and other cooking items.

Clint sighed in relief, seeing they were both ok. He hurries over, turning the stove off, seeing the ruined mess that was suppose to be pancakes. He glanced between the kids, the stove and back again, glancing at the clock. 10:48, oh... Wait...

"When did you guys wake up?"

"A long time ago," Grant says, "We didn't want to wake you, and when Uncle Tony wouldn't wake up... I thought I could make us breakfast."

"Where's Thor?"

"Uncle Thor left a note, he was called back home," Grant jumped down, going to the kitchen table and handing Clint the note.

Clint glanced at it, pocketing it. He looked at the kids with a sigh, "Tony, clean this mess up. Grant, Jemma, come on, let's get you clean up."

Jemma and Grant nod, while stomachs growl. Skye and Leo pout, looking at the adults.

"Uncle Tony, I'm hungry!"

Tony glanced at Clint, "Does Dunkin Donuts deliver?"

* * *

Natasha sighed impatiently, her foot twitching as she stared at Maria Hill. They were both sitting in Hill's office, the commander staring from across her desk. Natasha sighed, with a stubborn look, as Hill matched it.

"No."

"Agent Romanoff, it's an order."

"I am not a babysitter, I could be doing better, more important things than watching a bunch of children."

"Children who were SHIELD agents, like us, turned into kids."

"I said no."

"God damn it Tasha! You honestly expect the guys to take care of these children for nine days on their own? They need a female to keep balance and make sure they don't do something stupid."

"Like prank call Fury?"

Maria glared, "Pepper can't go over every night to give the kids a bath."

"That makes tow of us, you do it."

"You know full well I can't be there for the full nine days, Natasha just suck it up!"

Natasha glared angrily, "I get dips on the bed, and no one will get stabbed."

"The kids or the boys?"

"Both."

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long. :D **

**I can't believe Fitz did that to Ward in episode three!? Who's Agent 33? Will Jemma be able to keep her cover? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

If you thought Tony and Clint were idiots before, then you're gonna need to invent a word to describe them now. Tony, the coffee addict, had brewed himself a lovely pot of it after cleaning the kitchen, sipping it. The hot drink definitely woke him up, but looking over at Skye and Leo's hungry faces, he had a genius, coffee related idea.

He got two little mugs for the kids, and poured them each what he called a special breakfast drink. He then secretly poured them some coffee, added a lot of sugar and milk, hoping it would dilute the extremity of the coffee and handed it to them. Instead of writing an autobiography, Tony should be writing a book called _If you give children coffee..._

When Clint came down with Grant and Jemma, he didn't want to retell what a hard time the British child gave him, he found Leo and Skye sat at the table, talking faster than normal. Tony smiled, holding a cup of coffee out to Clint.

"Tony..."

"Yes," Tony smiled, drinking his third cup of coffee.

"Why are they-" Clint stopped, intercepting Skye's cup and sipping it. He turned, glaring at Tony, "You gave them coffee!?"

"Yeah," Tony says casually, "They like it, each on their second cup."

"Tony! You're gonna turn them into coffee addicts."

"Coffee addicts!" Skye cheered in rejoice, looking at Clint and starting a rousing chant of coffee.

Clint scowled, "Tony they have enough energy to power New York!"

"Relax I got the perfect solution!" Tony smiled.

* * *

Clint glared at Tony, holding his right hand out for the glow in the dark stamp. Of all the places Tony had to pick, he chose the place with the screaming children.

"Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese's," Tony spread his arms out as the children looked around. Tony smiles, getting them each fifty tokens and handing them the little cups they came in.

"You kids go have fun, don't talk to strangers and if you need us, we'll be sitting in the booths somewhere," He smiles, gently pushing them forward. The kids look at one another before splitting up. Tony smiles, looking at Clint who just glared at him, "What?"

"Tony, you don't just tell kids to go run off. You gotta watch them," Clint says following Tony towards a booth, the billionaire waving him off.

"Relax, they're not gonna go anywhere," Tony casually replies.

Clint scowls, following the billionaire as he goes to get a nice seat. The archer sat keeping his head low as children ran all over the place with parents. Tony casually picked a menu, looking it over unfazed by the loud music and screaming.

Meanwhile, Grant was playing a racing game. The eleven year old stick his tongue out, swerving to avoid collision. His tokens sat in his lap, while he accelerated, pushing through from fifth place to third place. Jemma, who didn't think Grant would be so good at the game and take so long, got bored rather quickly and went to go play the Squash the Spider game.

Leo and Skye, not in the mood to play games, abandoned their shoes. On the way, up the SkyTubes, the two kids fill their jean pockets with the tokens and begin their climb.

"Skye, wait up!" Leo says, struggling to keep up with his little sister as she giggled, disappearing down a tube. Leo frowns, crawling after her through the tunnel, shouting that she slow down.

"Skye!" Leo grabbed her ankle before she turned a corner, "Skye wait for me!"

Skye turned, looking at Leo, "Leo, I'm right in front of you!" The four year old said, before continuing her crawl. Leo huffed, following her through the tubes and into the race car dead end. Skye smiled excitedly, looking out of the side.

"UNCLE TONY!" Skye shouts as Leo takes the wheel, "LOOK AT OUR NEW RIDE!"

Tony looked around, smiling at them and goes to take a picture with his phone. Tony glanced back at Clint, "Clint, look at them," Tony smiled.

Clint sighed, watching Skye wave from the yellow race car as Leo drove, "Leo! Look out for the dragon!"

* * *

Clint groaned, placing his head on the table. They've been there for nearly an hour and a half, with Grant playing Ski Ball, basketball, and every racing game he can get his hands on, gathering tickets like crazy. Jemma, Leo, and Skye were playing Deal or No Deal surprisingly. And so far, they were doing pretty well. Great actually.

"How long does it take to waste 50 tokens?"

"Relax me amigo," Tony says, "Before you know it, they'll be too tired to continue."

Clint glanced around; he had a serious head ache, about three different babies were crying and he was getting sick of the animatronic singing, "Tony... I want to leave."

"Come on Legalos, just be patient."

"You're telling me to be patient?"

"Yeah, because unlike you, I'm unaffected," Tony smirked even though his eye was starting to twitch, "Now, I'm going to go get my pizza."

Tony stood, walking away from the table, leaving Clint to hold his head. The assassin groaned, pulling out his phone and began to text his partner.

**Help me... **

He glanced over, watching Skye, Leo and Jemma rake in the tickets. Leo was in control of the consul, the two of them talking about their next choice. He couldn't quite fathom how they were so good at this, but he assumed that their edge was Skye. He had heard that Skye as an adult could hack into anything, do anything with a computer. She could virtually erase a person from existence really.

_**What's wrong Barton?**_

**I have a headache. **

_**Why should I care? **_

**Please come pick me up D: **

_**Where are you? **_

**Chuck E. Cheese's**

_**... -_- You're on your own. **_

"Wait! Tasha!" Clint whined, trying to call the Russian. But after seven unsuccessful attempts, he was reduced to simply looking at his phone, completely oblivious to Tony. Clint threw his phone onto the table, frustrated and angry.

"Sheesh," Tony says, placing the pizza down and grabs a piece of pepperoni pizza, "Chill..."

Clint glared at Tony, giving him the middle finger from under the table. Glancing over, he sees Grant come running over with a little cup full of tickets. The eleven year old slid into the seat and starts to eat some pizza, telling them all about the games he was just playing. Clint simply nods along, honestly not caring either way about what games the kid was playing. He just wanted to go home, to get these kids settled and then take some aspirin and chew Natasha out for this.

Just as the archer decides to have a piece of pizza, he hears Skye scream. Immediately, he leaps out of the booth, forcing Grant under the table before running towards them. They weren't at the Deal or No Deal game anymore, they were around the corner and as Clint ran, several scenarios filled his head; an adult creeper pestering the kids and trying to get them to leave with him, a guy from the organization that experimented on them, a bully trying to take their coins or tickets.

Clint did not expect to see Skye beating up Chucky, or the poor unfortunate kid in the costume.

"BAD MOUSE!" Skye raised a pizza tray over her head, hitting the kid in the head while Leo threw the ski balls at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clint muttered, watching the children as Jemma kicked the mouse in the head. He sighed, deciding it was time to break this up, "Kids! Leave the rat alone!"

The three children stopped, Leo dropped the ball and Skye threw the tray behind her like a frisbee. Jemma backed away, poor Chucky groaning as he got to his feet. He quickly ran away, afraid they'd ignore Clint after a few moments.

"Are these your children?" A woman asked in an annoying, agitating voice. Clint clenched his jaw, looking at the woman, "What kind of father let's their children beat up a poor-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Clint snapped, all his pent up rage escaping, "How in hell do you leg me as their father? They don't even look like me you bitch! I'm not even-"

Before he could say anything else, Tony got in the way, pulling Clint away. Tony looked at Grant, "Grant buddy, why don't you guys cash in your tickets and get some cool prizes ok? I'm just gonna talk to Clint." Then Tony turned to the woman, "You heard him, mind your own fucking business."

The woman huffed, turning away and dragging her daughter with her as Grant led his brother and sisters away from the two Avengers.

"What the hell Clint? I thought Bruce had the anger issues!" Tony waved his hands around dramatically. Clint just glared, not in the mood to talk to him, he'd prefer to punch Tony in the face and leave it at that.

"I'm going to the car, be out in five minutes or you're taking the bus," Clint growled, walking away and out the door.

Tony sighed, before going off to find the kids, seeing them not even close to getting an exact number on their tickets. Together the kids made a jackpot, Tony blinked, "Hows it going kids?"

"Good," Grant answered, because Leo, Jemma and Skye weren't answering. They looked down at the floor guiltily.

Tony knelt down, smiling at the kids, "You guys see anything you like?"

The kids glance at the prize counter, tilting their heads. Skye smiled, pointing to the disco ball, looking at her brothers and sister who all nodded. Tony smirked looking from there to the machine, yep they had plenty of tickets.

"I think you guys can get more than that..."

"Uncle Tony, can we get cotton candy too?"

Tony smiled excitedly, "Which color kiddies?"

* * *

**Tony's gonna spoil them. Man is Clint angry, good thing the kids aren't dealing with him tonight. They get new babysitters soon! :D Can anyone guess who?**

**Hint: Not Black Widow.**

**Just trust me, it's not her yet. **

**Also, next/last episode... Jemma's gonna get into a shit load of trouble! Coulson is in deep shit too, he wants to keep Jemma safe but giving Skye to Raina? That's dangerous! Something could happen to Skye! I'm happy that Leo is adjusting too, but Simmon's cares Leo! Simmons cares about you she loves you! I know it! She never got the chance to tell you. But keep making friends dude... **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

Maria Hill sat stiffly on the couch, taking in the scene before her. She had only been here for roughly an hour and had no idea how to proceed. She would have came sooner, but she got caught in a last minute meeting and couldn't get out of it. At first she was worried, leaving four little kids with a dangerous gamma bomb and clueless captain but they managed to surprise her. While Steve made dinner, a delicacy of mac and cheese, Bruce sat on the floor with a big smile. The kids sat around him patiently, watching as he set some things up. For a man with anger issues, Bruce was amazing with the kids.

Bruce smiled, passing out safety goggles and securing them on, pulling the girls' hair into quick pony tails. Jemma and Leo sat the closest to him, with Skye and Grant slightly behind them. Despite their excitement, they followed Bruce's instructions like little soldiers, keeping their distance. Bruce smiles, pulling out a dark bag, the fabric slightly worn. He reached in, taking out a little white bag with the words Lava in a Cup written on it in green sharpie.

"Uncle Bruce? Are we really gonna make lava!?" Leo asked having read the bag.

"Yep," Bruce says, dragging the coffee table over and looked at Maria with a smile, "Maria, do you wanna come join the science class?"

"No thank you..."

"Ok..." Bruce shrugged, before pulling out a clear plastic cup, a measuring cup, vegetable oil, salt, water, a teaspoon and a set of food coloring. The children watched in awe, as he filled the glass with water.

"Ok, which color?" Bruce asks.

"Red!" Leo says, before anyone can say anything, "So it looks like real lava!"

Bruce smiles, and five red drops enter the water, staining it red. He pours one fourth of oil, and hands it to Grant to pour in. The sixth grader watched amazed as the oil sticks on top.

"Uncle Bruce? Why does the oil stick on top?"

"Because oil and water don't mix, water's molecular density is denser, heavier," Only Jemma and Leo seemed to understand that. They smiled, as Bruce fishes out a teaspoon of salt and drizzle it into the cup.

Maria leaned forward, watching with as much excitement as the children as blobs moved up and down. Now and then Bruce would add a little more salt to keep it going the children cheering and making so much noise it drove Steve into the room.

"What's going on?"

"SCIENCE!" Leo says, waving his hands over his head. Steve chuckled, watching Bruce. Bruce looked so calm and collected, like even the "other" guy enjoyed the kids presence.

"Can we take a break from science class to have dinner? It's all ready."

"Of course, come on my little scientists, let's go wash our hands!" Bruce smiles, leading the kids into the kitchen to wash their hands. Steve shook his head smiling, trying to not laugh at how surprising and unexpected this was. He expected Bruce to be as confused and awkward as he was. He expected Maria to come to the rescue, but she was as confused as he was when they first got here. But Bruce jumped in and eased Steve into it, which the soldier appreciated.

Turning towards Maria, the super soldier smiled, "I hope you like white cheddar mac."

* * *

The one thing that didn't surprise her was how well behaved the kids were or the delicious dinner Steve prepared. Steve made white cheddar mac and cheese, using the tiny little shell pastas, along with a side dish of blackberries, raspberries, carrots, and asparagus pieces that he cut really small to not intimidate the kids. The he kids got a small serving of the side dish, which they ate hungrily.

"Uncle Steve is a good cook!" Skye smiles before eating another spoonful of Mac and cheese.

"I completely agree," Bruce says, before his phone started to ring, in a chant of _BRUCIE BRUCIE BRUCIE BRUCIE BRUCIE... _Tony was calling.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," Bruce quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving the kids with Maria and Steve. Grant ate quietly, finishing his second serving of the side dish. He ate the Mac and cheese, savoring the taste.

"Auntie Maria?" Leo asked gaining the woman's attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Uncle Steve dating? Because he talks about you a lot!"

Both adults turned the same red as the Black widows hair, looking flustered. But thankfully, before either could answer or any of the kids could pry deeper, Bruce re entered the kitchen.

"It's Tony, I gotta go. The _genius _ignored my warning and activated an unstable android I wasn't done fixing."

"Do you need help?" Steve asked.

"No, you both stay here. I'll call you after Tony and I sort this out," Bruce walked around the table, giving the kids a kiss on the head and a hug, "Be good for Uncle Steve and Auntie Maria."

"We'll miss you," Leo pouts, hugging Bruce tightly before the man slipped away and disappeared out of the kitchen. The sound of the front door locking told the kids he had left, leaving a melancholy air around the children.

Steve frowns, hating how sad and disappointed the kids looked as they ate dinner. He felt bad, since Bruce promised them that they'd have some fun with science tonight. Then, a little light bulb went off in his head and he smiles, standing. All eyes are on him as he moves to the fridge, taking out a left over ketchup packet. He goes over to the trash, taking an empty liter of Pepsi out of the recycling bin. The kids watch as he peels away the label, filling it to the brim with water.

"You guys wanna see something Bruce taught me?"

The kids nod, maybe because they were genuinely interested in what Steve wanted to show them, maybe because he mentioned Bruce's name. Either way, Steve had their attention. The super soldier wiggled the ketchup packet in, watching it for a moment as it floats in the water. Steve smiles, twisting the lid tightly on.

"Ok," He smiles, "You see the ketchup packet? Watch this."

Steve gently pressed against the sides, fighting his grip slightly on the liter. He watched the children's expressions as the ketchup packet sink. At first, they were only mildly amused, but when he let go, the ketchup packet went right back to the top. It wasn't the most interesting science project, but it definitely got a little smile out of all of them, even Maria. And that was good enough for him.

* * *

**SCIENCE! I found these online. These do work, so the site says. **

**Please review, tell me if you like it. I couldn't resist adding Bruce for just a moment. **

**Also, last episode. BOBBI AND HUNTER?! O.o Drama**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

Maria was surprised by how much the children ate. They averaged to two bowls of white cheddar mac per child and four helping of the fruits and veggies each. Of course, the kids were also exhausted and hungry from Chuck E. Cheese's.

Speaking of Chuck E. Cheese's, while Steve packed up the leftovers and cleaned the dishes, the kids dragged Maria into the other room so they can show her all the stuff they got.

"Auntie Maria look at the cool disco ball we got with our tickets!" Skye smiles pointing to it. They had begged Tony to set it up before he left, grabbing his ankles and begging.

"Look Auntie Maria!" Jemma smiles holding up a bear that was taller than herself, hugging it. It wore a bright pink hoodie, and Jemma hugged it tightly. Leo simply bounced on his heels, showing the model rocket toy he picked while Skye grabbed the box of a Barbie. Grant held up a plastic bat, smiling excitedly as he practiced swinging it. Maria simply sat there, trying to take it all in.

"How did you get all of this stuff?" Maria asked, remembering Agents with children in the family mention the average amount of tickets kids actually get. And it wasn't enough to get all of this.

"We got lots of tickets!" Leo smiles, "From Deal or No Deal."

Maria blinked, nodding along as Steve entered from the kitchen. Steve ran a hand through his hair, taking a seat on the couch. Immediately, all eyes had turned from Maria to the super soldier, the kids looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to say something. It was clear, that if Steve choked up now and became a wall flower, that the children would simply ignore their authority.

The super soldier rubbed his chin, thinking as he watched their little faces. For a moment, boredom flickers along their faces and they start to stand. But the super soldier's lightbulb went off and he smirked, "I know... Who wants to play cowboys?"

The boys perked up, while Jemma and Skye looked at each other not as amused. Of course, Steve picked up on this quickly, "And bandits? And beautiful Native Americans like in Peter Pan."

Jemma and Skye looked at one another, whispering quietly to one another. Then, turning to look at Clint they nod, "Ok. We're in."

"Good, Maria and I are the bandits," Steve smirked, getting to his feet and dragged Maria after him. Maria looked at Steve confused, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Maria was really glad that SHIELD didn't have a security team watching them from a secure base somewhere, because she could only imagine the humiliating laughter she'd receive if people saw her running through the upstair hallway with Skye and Grant chasing her.

Grant smiled, holding a nerd gun as he chased her, with Skye behind him pretending to draw a bow and arrow. Maria felt a suction cupped dart stick itself to her right calf and dramatically fell in a heap, letting the two surround her. Jemma's giant bear from Chuck E. Cheese's fell next to her, Skye giggling.

"We caught her! We caught her!" Skye smiled and looked at Grant excitedly, snatching back the bear and pointing the nerf blaster to Maria's forehead.

"Auntie Maria, you're under arrest for stealing Jemma's bear," Grant says, tilting his hat as he moved the toy gun to his pocket.

"You'll never take me alive!" Maria says, oh how thankful she was that it was only the children, Steve, and herself.

"What makes you say that?" Grant asked, before turning when he hears Leo and Jemma's high pitched battle cries.

Stumbling towards them was Steve, the super soldier carrying both Jemma and Leo on his backs, holding Skye's new Barbie close to his chest. He looked at Maria and struggled to get over to her, but Grant held his need gun and shot Steve right in the chest. Steve looked down, falling onto his knees dramatically, mindful of the children before he gently fell onto his face, playing dead. Jemma and Leo quietly got off, being very careful with maneuvering around Steve. They turned back towards where Maria was, only to see that the remaining bandit had fled the scene to hide in one of the bedrooms.

"Uncle Steve, your girlfriend just ditched your dead body," Skye says, "You need to get a new one."

Steve was extremely thankful that no one could see his face turn scarlet. He bit his tongue, unsure what he could say that would prove he and Maria weren't dating or in love. The children smile, before going off in search for Maria, Jemma patting his blonde hair as she runs off.

* * *

Skye sat stubbornly on the bed, arms crossed defiantly as she stared at Maria. Jemma was curled up under the blanket, eyes half closed while Maria stood before Skye hands on her hips.

"Skye... Its time to go to sleep."

"No!" The four year old stood, jumping a bit on her bed to emphasis her defiance, "Not tired not tired not tired!"

"Skye," Maria gently held her shoulders, "Skye, just because you don't want to bed doesn't mean you have to keep Jemma up. Jemma is tired, she wants to go to sleep like Leo and Grant."

Skye pouts, "But I don't want to go to bed yet, can't I hang out with you and Uncle Steve, and wait for Uncle Bruce to come home." Unfortunately, Bruce would most likely not be home till tomorrow, and Maria wanted to talk to Steve in private, on SHIELD related matters.

"Uncle Bruce is either gonna come home really late or come home tomorrow," Maria was met with a pout from Skye before brushing the girls hair back with her fingers.

"Skye, it's time for bed," Maria says, forcing the child to lie down and snuggle up under the covers, "It's time to sleep."

Skye shakes her head, "No no no."

"Skye, it's time to sleep. Otherwise, if you don't, you won't get Auntie Maria's special pancakes." Skye blinked and quietly nods, readjusting her position.

"Good girl, good night," Maria whispers, going to the door and turning out the light, "Good night girls."

"Good night Auntie Maria..." Came two mumbled replies as Maria closed the door. Standing across the hall was a smiling Steve who more likely than not had an easier time with the boys. Of course, what Steve said next totally went unexpected.

"How come Spider-man's a nightlight and I'm not?"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I think Steve had a golden idea with that game. Definitely tired the children out. :) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

When Steve woke up the next morning, limbs spread out along the mattress in the master bedroom, he briefly wondered where he was. Despite not seeing the room, for his eyes were closed, he smelt the slightest stench of apples from the sheets. His sheets at Avengers Tower had the faint aroma of lilac and lilies. Then he remembered where he was and why, slowly sitting up and rubbing his hair. For a moment, he was inclined to lie back in bed, the house's silence giving the impression that the kids were still asleep. But just as his head touched the pillow, the fire alarms went off.

Steve leapt out of the bed, entering the hallway. He barreled down the steps, not noticing the open doors, the empty bed rooms and the lack of screaming or crying. He looked around, turning to the living room only to find Maria absent. The deputy director was not on her spot on the couch, so Steve turned to shouting her name, as calmly as possible. He was answered with a hand grabbing his shoulder, in a tight but reassuring grip.

"Steve!" Steve turned, coming face to face with Bruce. He relaxed, finally understanding that no one was in any real danger, "Steve, relax, I accidentally set them off."

Steve nods, following Bruce into the kitchen, where he sees Maria discarding a burnt, destroy towel into the trash while Jemma, Leo and Skye sat at the table. Grant stood at the table, pouring glasses of chocolate milk and orange juice. The kids smile, looking at Steve from the set table. The super soldier could see a large plate with paper towels covering it's contents, bottles of syrup, some whip cream and tons of napkins. Maria stood at the stove, a plate in her hand that was towering with blueberry and plain pancakes.

"Accidentally caught a rag on fire," Maria says, placing the plate down," Bruce came an hour ago, couldn't resist doing one more science experiment with the kids."

"SCIENCE SCIENCE SCIENCE!" Leo and Jemma chant loudly, causing Maria to shush them.

"Have some breakfast," Maria insists, helping the kids cut up their pancakes.

Steve took a seat, picking a stack of three pancakes and dapping some whip cream on his stack and Skye's pancakes. He smiles at her beaming expression, taking his fork and knife and starts to cut his pancakes. He looks over at Maria as she sits down, the normal strict and organized woman letting loose. She was wearing a long sleeve, dark grey shirt and black fuzzy sweat pants. Her hair, despite being in a make shift pony tail he suspected was made last minute, was disheveled. She looked so relaxed, so normal and unassumingly dangerous.

"Auntie Maria," Leo'a voice piped in, "I think Uncle Steve needs help cutting his breakfast!"

Steve looked down, to see he really didn't get much done like an adult should when cutting pancakes. He was thankful though, that Leo didn't point out that the super soldier was staring at Maria.

Maria gave him a pointed look, while Steve looked down sheepishly and started to cut his breakfast, eating the delicious homemade pancakes.

* * *

Bruce smiled, standing at the kitchen table with the children sitting around him. They all had on safety goggles, all the long hair was tied back, and everyone was excited. Bruce smiles, and showed the kids the equipment; a vase, a brownie pan, baking soda, vinegar, Multi-colored glitter, and food coloring.

"Neon green!" Grant smiles, picking a color, while Jemma placed 2 table spoons of baking soda into the vase. Skye followed with the glitter, adding 4 teaspoons instead to two, while Grant added six drops.

Leo grinned, taking a half cup of vinegar and poured it in with the biggest smile. Bubbles started to form, the entire concoction started to spill over into the brownie pan, the glitter bursting out a bit. The kids watched, giggling as Bruce watched with a satisfied smile. Bruce smiled, "Skye I think you added a bit too much glitter..."

"There's no such thing as too much glitter!" The four year old claimed, smiling. Bruce smiled as well, when Grant spoke up.

"Uncle Bruce? Who's gonna baby sit us next?"

Bruce looked at the kids, without an answer. Bruce sighed, "I'm not sure, but I do know that your Uncle Clint will come back and bring your Aunt Tasha."

All the kids scowl, looking at one another with mixed looks of displeasure. Bruce noticed this, and while he glanced over to the living room, where Steve and Maria were still talking about SHIELD related stuff, he gave a sigh.

"I thought you liked Clint and Natasha."

"We like Uncle Clint," Leo says.

"But Auntie Tasha is mean and scary!" Skye finished, Jemma nodding in agreement.

"You guys, Tasha's actually a pretty cool person," Bruce tried, but even he was scared of the Russia espionage spy, a trust worthy ally sure but a scary one.

"She doesn't like us Uncle Bruce," Grant says, "Can't Uncle Tony or Uncle Thor join Uncle Clint."

"Come on guys, give her one more chance? She might surprise you," Bruce tried, the children looking from one another before sighing. They very reluctantly gave in saying that they'd give her a chance to redeem herself.

* * *

**Ok, ok... Clint and Tasha are coming! Ok? **

**Also, two weeks? We gotta wait two weeks! Outrage! I went as Agent Coulson for Halloween, I didn't come across a single Steve Rogers or Loki. **

**Happy Late Halloween and Dia De Los Muertos!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skye, Phil Coulson, Melinda ****May, Grant Ward, or FitzSimmons. I only own the variation I have created off of this very popular idea.**

**I firstly must thank Neeeeeal who, as the author of _Turn Back Time, _has done such a very interesting and lovely job on their story I wanted to give my attempt of it a go. **

**However, because I cannot find B.J. Britt's wiki page or his age, I'm going with Ward. But that's not the only reason. It's because with the Hydra plot, I see no room or logical way for this story to make sense. So... It's AUish. Ward isn't hydra. Yay! Because I really did love Ward.**

**Warning, MAY include Avengers. I upped the rating for my own comfort.**

* * *

The kids began to think that Uncle Bruce was wrong. Unfortunately, Natasha and Clint were running late due to a last minute recon mission in Poland. It would have gone fine, but their ride had been sabotaged and they spent the next two hours on the side of the road with a flat tire. Which left Steve, Bruce, and Tony to watch the kids for the night after Maria had to leave. The kids spent the night listening to Steve and Tony argue over trivial little things that involved with taking care of them.

Yet, when they woke up, they found the two assassins in the kitchen with cups of coffee and speaking in a language they didn't understand. Grant stared at them, clearing his throat while Leo and Jemma go to sit at the table and Skye hid behind him. Clint turned, smiling at them.

"Hey kids, you remember 'Tasha right?" Everyone nods quietly as Skye moves to the table and Grant goes to get some orange juice. Clint reaches up into the cupboards, grabbing a few cereal boxes.

"We have Trix, Cocoa Puffs, and Cheerios," Clint says, "What do you want?"

Natasha glared, "Barton you're not seriously going to feed them this junk are you?"

"Yes 'Tasha, _we_ are. Now, what kind of cereal do you want kiddos?" Clint asked, watching them all negotiate it over for a moment before Leo piped up, "Trix!"

Clint grinned, nodding as he goes to pour the cereal in the colored bowls. Of course, Natasha was having none of this, swiping the box from the archer, "No. If I'm gonna be stuck here, babysitting children, they're gonna eat a healthy breakfast."

"'Tasha they're just children," Clint argues, "Let them eat the cereal, they're gonna be drinking orange juice and milk, that's healthy!"

Natasha scoffed, "Orange juice is full of sugar. And milk-"

"Nat they are children! Let them have something sweet!" Clint argued, only to have Natasha refuse in Russian. Suddenly, breakfast turned into a multilingual argument, the adults flat out arguing in different languages. And unfortunately, for whatever she said in her closing argument, Natasha became the winner and served the children plain oatmeal with water.

"Yuck!" Skye whined, looking at Clint, "Uncle Clint, tell her this is yucky food!"

"I can't," Clint says, glaring daggers at Natasha, "Because then Aunt Natasha will throw a temper tantrum."

Skye shoved the bowl away, "I want Trix!" she started chanting, "Trix! Trix! Trix! Trix! Trix!"

Natasha glared at Skye, Jemma and Leo sending the four year old looks of warning. Grant even tried to get her to stop, but Skye continued, standing on the table now, and dumping her oatmeal in the red heads hair.

Everyone froze, Natasha stared at Skye through the mess, removing the bowl. She held it in her hands, throwing it to the side like a Frisbee where it smashed into the wall. Skye, suddenly pale as a corpse, took this as her cue and leapt off the table, running out of the room. Grant stood, wary of Natasha but she didn't do anything but simply say through gritted teeth, "Get out..."

Leo and Jemma nod, running towards the stairs with Grant behind them. Clint simply stared at Natasha, the shock of what happened over. He calmly stood, going to clean the mess she made with the bowl, "Can't say I blame her, you did deserve it for serving oatmeal."

Natasha set her jaw, sending her partner a venomous look. Clint however, simply shrugged it off, concerned with the broken glass than Natasha's evil and partially lethal look.

"It isn't my fault," She hissed, standing to go and get the oatmeal out. As she grabbed a towel, Clint spoke up, completely serious.

"You need to loosen up."

Natasha wanted to scoff at the idea, she really did, but maybe Clint had a point. These weren't newbie agents she could scare into doing what she wanted and still respect her, but with kids it's either hate or respect. She wouldn't be able to get both, not in her wildest dreams. She couldn't care less if the kids liked her, but she wasn't going to let Skye get away with doing this to her. No one, not even a four year old, treated her like this. And apparently, to get respect, she has to be liked, like Clint.

Natasha stood, taking her leave from the kitchen while casually throwing a "Clean this up," over her shoulder. Natasha then turned, taking the steps three at a time. She heard doors closing, the kids quieting down in the hopes to hide from her. Natasha rolled her eyes, the Black Widow opened the girls bedroom and came face to face with all the kids around Skye's bed. Skye was the lump hiding under her covers, face peeking out only slightly. "Skye..."

Skye whimpered, trying to bury herself deeper. Grant stood, protectively over Skye while glaring at the assassin. Natasha sighed closing the door and moving to sit between Jemma and Leo, with Grant hovering just in front of her.

"Go away," Skye whimpered, "Please! I'm sorry! Please go away and don't hurt me."

Natasha sighed, yanking the blankets back so she saw Skye's face, "I'm not here to hurt you..." She snatched Skye off the bed and into her lap before she could speak, the four year old squirming, "I understand now, that I was being a bit too strict about breakfast. However, what you did was wrong as well."

"I know... And I'm really sorry," Somehow, Natasha didn't think Skye was really sorry. She knew the child definitely regretted it now, but she didn't push on how possibly in accurate Skye was.

"And I accept your apology," Not really, but Natasha had to be a bigger person. If Melinda and Phil returned home with Skye begging them to kick Natasha out, well she was totally screwed.

"Can we make a deal?" Skye asked, "I promise to be respectful and a well behaved little girl if you loosen up like Uncle Clint."

Natasha stared at her, considering it. She would get all of the children to listen and obey, if Skye was behaving than surely all of the other kids will. But what if this looser Natasha gets them in serious trouble, or lets Clint dig up dangerous black mail. She weighed the options, scanning their faces before nodding, "That seems fair, deal."

The two shook on it.

* * *

**White Hall is fucking screwed. The Doctor is gonna kill him! I so called that the woman was Skye's mom but then I doubted myself and I'm so happy I was right! I have to know, what is Skye's real name? What is she and the doctor? Why won't Coulson and Fitz tell her he was there? And why is The Doctor so happy for his "baby" to end up in the middle of all of this? **

**As for Ward, so many questions, is he really Hydra? After all he did tell Skye he was going to leave gifts... I wonder if he and The Doctor are going to talk about Coulson and it ends up about Skye? I wonder if the Doctor will tell Grant Skye's real name? Is he gonna tell him he likes his daughter?**

**Now... This is Very important... I would like everyone to, if they have the chance, look at BuildABearsWorkshop and then give recommendations on what they think would be a good stuffed animal for the kids. Don't worry about Coulson, I got him covered, if you want Natasha and Clint to make one, a shared one or something, let me know. And then tell me if they share it or not. Personally, I want them to share one, and I think I want Grant to have a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle but then there's the Camouflage Bear and I just can't decide. **


End file.
